Fading Away
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Hey I know you may remember this story from my previous account but as i was writing it kinda turned into This. If any one has my previous stories feel free to email me them. All that was heard was a big slap as Kagomes' body flew across the hut. "You hit like a bitch" she said with a dark smirk before blasting him out the hut with her miko power
1. Is That How You Feel

"Inuyasha let me go" Kagome said struggling out of the hanyous' grip.

"No way" he growled dragging her away from the well "we have shards to find and you can't keep running off" he argued back.

"Inuyasha let me go we both know I will be back in my time. I give the command a few times then leave for the well" she said matter a fact.

_**Leave**_. He hated that word with a passion especially coming from her. He watched in hidden agony every time she left his side for the future. His father died before he opened his eyes, his mother was murdered and his only family wanted him dead. Everybody left and a banded him throughout his life and he just can't take the hurt knowing she may never come back. The future was her home. She had family and friends and she was safer there any day, but he just couldn't bear to see her leave.

If she wanted to be just like everyone else then fine. He won't force her to stay with him. He's been alone his entire life. So what's one more person?

"Inuyasha" the 17 year old growled in annoyance.

It's been two years since she fell down the well. Her body filled out and grew a couple inches taller as her hair stopped at the back of her knee. Her powers grew immensely within that time period as well. Just a few months ago, they defeated their greatest enemy Naraku.

They had his part of the jewel as well as Kohakus'. Sango cried for days after burying her little brother in the slayers village along with the rest of her people. Miroku and Sango were to get married after finding the rest of the shards. Not much is left out there. They had to find Kouga and get his and it looked as if they needed 10 more to finally complete the jewel.

Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo just watched the two fight about the same old thing. To be honest, it was quite amusing.

Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling and anger rising. She always did this. She always wanted to leave his side so bad even after she promised to stay with him. His eyes began to glow red and a purple stripe became visible on his cheek.

"Inu" she was cut of when said demon roughly shot her arm back at her.

She gasped when she saw his demon take over. Over the years he learned how to control but it was still a sight to see.

"_**So the little whore wants to shirk off her duties and play hooky with that futuristic bastard Homo"**_ his beast growled darkly **"fine then so be it. See if I care if you come back or not just don't come back when that little bastard gets what he wants and you wake up alone. I mean really who are you fooling. No one could truly love you. You can't even do your own damn job without complaining like the little worthless bitch you are"** he growled deadly before flying off into the trees in the opposite direction.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" they all turned surprised to see that it was Miroku and he was fuming.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD I SWEAR HE DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TOO KEEP THAT DAMN MOUTH OF HIS SHUT" no body liked an angry Miroku. It was rare for him to use such language but when he did it was kinda scary.

"I'm going to go cool off before I head back to the village" Miroku growled leaving in the opposite direction of the hanyou.

"Kagome" Sango said gently.

"KAGOME" she called after seeing her little sister run for the well. She had never seen her so broken and defeated.

"KILALA" the said neko demon transformed before taking after their friend.

'_Why do I even stay' _Kagome thought as the tears refused to stop _'why do I always let him do this to me?'_ she kept running like her life depended on it. She could hear her friends calling out to her but all she could focus on was getting home.

"Kagome" Sango said. they finally caught up to her when she tripped on a tree root.

Kagome just looked up and immediately launched herself into her sisters' waiting arms.

"W-why d-does he h-hate me" she chocked out in between sobs.

"Shhh Kagome we both know Inuyasha is a dumbass who doesn't know what he has in front of him till it's too late" she said softly holding her to her chest.

"It's okay mama" Shippo said softly landing on hers shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

"We don't need Inubaka. I'll take care of you" he said sweetly "after all I ma your special little man and will always protect you" he said proudly puffing out his chest.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her kits' enthusiasm.

"Thank you, you guys" she said after calming down.

"And thank you Shippo. You will always be my special little man" she said softly before kissing his cheek.

"Kagome" she looked up at Sango.

Sango hated seeing her like this. She could practically see her soul in turmoil.

"I want you to go home an don't come back till you're ready" she said softly.

"I will deal with Inuyasha" she said darkly.

"Thank you Sango" they got up and brushed themselves off.

"Kilala and Shippo will follow you to the well okay"

"K" Kilala transformed and took off with Kagome and Shippo.

'_Now to deal with that corpse fucker'_ she thought darkly.


	2. Fading Away

After promising them some treats she sent Kilala and Shippo back to the village.

"Mama, gramps, Souta I'm back" Kagome called into the house only to find out it was empty.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Father, Souta, and I went out to visit some family for a couple of days. We'll be back in 2 weeks on the 20__th__ dear. I'm sorry no one is home to greet you but we will bring something back. We love dear._

_Sonya_

'_Hmm so I'm by myself' _she thought a little disappointed. She took her bag and went up to her room.

'_It's been about a month since I've been back' _she thought looking over her room. Went to the radio and the song that came on described her relationship perfectly with Inuyasha.

_You say you love me_

They were in a beautiful clearing with beautiful lush green tall grass and wildflowers. He was sitting against a tree with her between his legs holding her from behind as he nuzzled her neck.

_But they feel_

_Like words to me_

_Well this just_

_Ain't working_

That same night when he thought she was asleep he discreetly left and she followed only to see him with Kikiyuo in his arms kissing her and whispering in her ear.

_Stop thinking_

_You can run over me_

_Drifting_

They hadn't talk for about a week after she confronted him back at the campsite. He told her he was sorry and begged for her to forgive him. That he was only saying good bye and that kiss was the goodbye kiss they never had.

_Settling_

_Off to_

_A foreign place_

If I can't see

The signs were all there but she could never bring herself to face the reality that she may never hold his heart like Kikiyuo does.

_What's in front of me_

_It's a mystery_

_Well then apparently_

_Things just ain't the same_

_And I'm ready for change_

It's time that she gets a grip of reality and face the facts that she is the other woman in his life and nothing more.

_Go on, begone, bye bye, so long_

_Can't you see that you're_

_Fading, fading, fading, fading_

_Away, away, away, away_

_I opened up my eyes, and I finally realized_

She saw a picture she took of Inuyasha and the way he was looking at her was nowhere near as loving as he used too.

_Today, today, it's too late_

_You're fading away_

_Put a sock in it_

_Just stop running your mouth_

_Got my mind made up_

_I ain't coming back again_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

_Cause I'm so fed up_

_You got me messed up_

_If we hooking back up_

_Don't press your luck today, today_

_I'm blowing you away_

_Things just ain't the same_

_And I'm ready for a change_

_Go on, begone, ta ta, so long_

_Can't you see that you're_

_Fading, fading, fading, fading_

_Away, away, away, away_

Day by day ever since Kikiyuo returned from the dead she could feel him leaving her grasp every second she walks the Earth.

_I opened up my eyes and I finally realized_

_Today, today, it's too late_

_You're fading away_

_Saw you turn into a ghost right in front of my eyes_

_Tell me what's a girl to do when she's crying inside?_

_I'm about to go insane, I'm jumping off this train_

_Whether wrong or right I'll be gone by night_

_Can't you see that you're_

_Fading, fading, fading, fading_

_Away, away, away, away_

_I opened up my eyes and I finally realized_

_Today, today, it's too late_

_You're fading away _

"Good-Bye Inuyasha" she said sadly after finishing the song.

She went to her bedside night stand when a picture caught her eye.

"Hi daddy I'm back" she said softly picking up the picture of her and her father when she was 5 years old.

The man was about 6'10'' with mid back black silky hair and beautiful blue eyes like her and was in his early 30s'.

She crawled onto her bed holding the picture to her chest as tears fell silently.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept my promise" she said softly holding it closer "I promised that I will always be strong and never let another man take advantage of me again" she stood and wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered the painful memory. She kissed the picture before setting it to its rightful place on her night stand.

"I will become the strong woman you always knew I could be" she said determined.

She went downstairs to the living room and started dialing some numbers on the phone.

"Hello" a deep cold voice came from the other end.

"Hello Mr. Takamoushi it's me Kit Hiagarashi"


	3. Who Needs Enemies With Friends Like You

It's been a few hours now and the sun was getting ready to set. Inuyasha was in his tree at the top. He got back around the same time as Miroku and if only looks could kill Inuyasha would have been 6 ft. under.

'_What the hell did I do'_ Inuyasha thought gruffly.

'_**You know damn well what you did' **_a voice yelled back.

'_What? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?'_ Inuyasha yelled inwardly.

'_**I'M YOU DICK FOR BRAINS. YOU KNOW THAT SAME LITLE VOICE THAT TELLS YOU WHEN TOO SHUT THE HELL UP BUT YOU IGNORE ME'**_ the voice yelled.

"…_.." _

'_**Now maybe you'll listen for once you fool. What I want to know is what the hell were you thinking when you said all that. That girl has done nothing but cook, clean, care, and love you but what did you do? YOU FUCKED UP ROYALLY. You said the most hurtful and untrue things it'll be miracle if she comes back after that'**_ his conscience scolded.

'_**Kagome was our first true friend and first true love. We both know you were only infatuated with Kikiyuo but the feelings you have for that abomination is nothing compared to the love you have for Kagome. She never once cared about you being hanyou in fact I do seem to remember her sitting your ass all the way to hell and back for belittling yourself. Kagome is the best thing to have happened to us but I'm pretty sure you fucked that up with your mouth.'**_

"…"

'_**What no snappy come back'**_his inner self taunted _**'you know what you sit and think on this for a bit but don't take too long because you're about to get your ass whooped in 5….4….3…2'**_

Before he could blink Inuyasha looked up but just barely dodged the attack.

"What the hell" he growled. He turned to see Sangos' boomerang.__

He landed gracefully and looked in the direction the attack came from and not too long after a very furious pissed off slayer came slowly stalking towards him.

"What the hell was that for Sango?" he growled.

Sango remained silent as a crowd began to gather watching the two companions go at it.

Before he could even blink Sango came charging with great speed and got him in the jaw making him fly back against his tree.

"Damn it Sango I don't want to fight you" he said as he grabbed both her wrists in mid air.

Sango said nothing but her eyes showed Inuyasha burning in hell.

Being a very experienced fighter she used her position to her advantage. She used full force to push herself over Inuyasha making her land behind him. She twisted around so now his arms were twisted behind him with her facing his back as he was brought to one knee. She gave one painful kick to the side making him yelp in pain as he released his grip on her.

She walked over to him and kneeled down while none to gently grasping the nape of his collar.

"You listen and you listen good you little prick. I have no idea what made you said what you did nor do I care. Ever since I came to this group you have done nothing but insult her, betray her trust, leave her alone leaving her open for attacks and more but every time she came back and forgave you. People would call that loyalty and devotion but right now I call it idiotic. If I were Kagome I would have kicked your ass until you were afraid to even think my name" she seethed and spoke with venom.

"Now I told Kagome to take as much time as she wants but when she comes back I don't care if you have to beg, cry, plead or whatever because you will fix what you damaged Inuyasha. She has done nothing to deserve such treatment especially from one of her so called closest friends" she released her grip and began to walk away.

"With friends like you who needs enemies" was the last thing he heard the slayer say before disappearing into the hut along with a disappointed Kaede and smirking Miroku.

'_What have I done'_


	4. Baby I'm Back

It's been about 2 months since the blow out with Kagome and Inuyasha. Though they did calm down, Miroku and Sango refused to interact with the idiot who chased away unless in battle.

Inuyasha was on edge as well. He tried a few times to get through but it will not allow him. Kagome has never taken this long no matter how mad she became. Inuyasha immediately started thinking the worst.

'_What if she never comes back'_ he thought letting in inaudible whimper escape him.

'_**Would you really blame her?'**_

'Oh great you again'

'_**Yes me again apparently I'm the only one who actually wants to talk to you'**_

'_What the hell do you want now? I'm in no mood for your shit today_' Inuyasha growled inwardly.

'_**Look as much as I love chopping your balls I'm not here for a fight'**_

'_Then why are you here?'_

'_**I'm here to warn you'**_

'_What the hell about? Narakus' gone along with his incarnations and even other demons keeps away' _Inuyasha thought a little confused.

'_**This has nothing to do with Naraku but everything to do with Kagome'**_

'_WHAT'_ Inuyasha was now alerted _'What do you mean Kagome? What's wrong with her'_

'_**Look I do not know all the details but I warn you when she returns do not push her. Do not try and make her forgive her of annoy her with your attempts of getting back in her good graces. After that fight a sensed something inside her snap so she isn't the same kind, carefree, happy go lucky girl you first met'**_

Before he could interrogate further a familiar scent hit his nose.

'_Cherry and Vanilla'_ he thought _'KAGOME IS BACK'_ he thought wide eyed. He jumped out his tree and headed for the well full speed.

It only took a few minutes to get there at his speed. When he got there, he was just in time to see her swing herself over the edge and on to the ground.

"Kagome" he said softly but stopped when she turned around. His jaw hit the ground at her new appearance.

Her beautiful hair was now jet black with blood red streaks that was now in one long braid hanging over her shoulder. She wore a gray Rash guard Not So Basic Black Sleeveless Fighter Girl muscle shirt with their logo on the front along with some black and white boy gym shirts and a pair of black/white All star 2 lip low cut converses.

"Kagome" he said gapping at her "what happened" he asked looking her over.

"I upheld a promise to someone that was and still is very dear to me"

He flinched a little at her tone. She could rival Sesshomaru. Her voice was low but dark and was void of all emotion.

"I'm sorry" he said softly with his ears drooping and his head hanging in shame "I'm sorry for everything I said. None of it was true. I just hated seeing you leave all the time" he admitted.

She heard every word and a small part of her was touched but the biggest half said fuck it. That it was all more lies.

"It is of little matter" she said as she lifted her bag over her shoulder and that when he noticed.

Not only was she wearing wrists protectors but also she had muscles. Nothing manly but it looked good on her.

"What are you doing" she asked with the same tone.

"I was going to give you a ride like I always do" he said but he was little annoyed when she just stared at him as if he lost his mind.

"That is no longer necessary I can handle my own" and with that she took off for the village at great speed. She could rival Miroku.

'_What the hell'_ he thought after taking off.

He needed answers and he was going to get them.

'_What happened to my sweet clumsy Kagome'_ he thought when he caught up. She was running as gracefully as ever as if Sesshomaru himself trained her.

"KAGOME" said woman was mulled by a small orange ball of fur.

"It's good to see you to my son" she said softly after kissing his cheek.

"I missed you so much I thought you were never coming back" he said softly clutching to her chest like it was a life line.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you" her voice was soft and sweet.

"Lady Kagome" Miroku said looking her up and down.

"What are you wearing" Sango asked taken back by her appearance. This was not the sweet girl she remembered.

"You look great mama" Shippo said after seeing what they were all looking at.

"Thank you but before I explain I have some things to give you"

They all gathered around the fire in the hut with Inuyasha in his usual corner. She knew he was waiting for an explanation.

She got her bag and past out some lunch boxes for everyone even Inuyasha with some extra little treats for Shippo and Kilala like she promised.

"Okay I know you guys want an explanation of my new appearance but I will not tell everything all I'm going to say is that I am upholding a promise to someone I made long ago. I have not been able to fulfill that promise because I always came here and had to quit my training but I intend to change that. There will be times I leave your sight while camping so I could train further and I ask that no one follow me" she said with a side glance at Inuyasha.

"I'm not letting you go off by yourself" he said a little annoyed that she would even ask such a thing "just because you got a little stronger and faster doesn't mean you could take on demons by yourself"

"Look I wasn't asking for your permission. I will do what I please when please on my own time" she said coldly.

'_**This would be one of those times you shut up now baka' **_his inner self yelled but Inuyasha wasn't listening.

"Look I'm alpha of this group and you will obey me" he growled.

Okay now he wished he would have shut the hell up. He literally just saw something in her snap.

"Look you little bastard if you think you're alpha you're out of your damn mind. A leader protects and provides for their pack not ditch them countless times for some dead clay traitor" she snapped back.

What came next no one saw coming.

_**SLAP**_

Kagome fell backwards landing on her back clutching her abused cheek. Everyone was speechless.

InuYoukais are very protective of their packs and if they felt threatened or someone questions their loyalty than it's a battle.

"Look eh here bitch. I am leader and Alpha of this pack and you will obey me" Inuyasha growled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Sango yelled infuriated but was distracted by a low dark laughter.

She turned to see Kagome standing with a small smirk on her face with a little trickle of blood coming from her cheek.

She took a finger to wipe the blood off them licked it from her finger.

"You hit like a bitch" she said darkly and not a moment longer was Inuyasha sent flying out of the hut by Kagomes' miko powers. He was sent flying threw about 10 trees before finally coming to a stop.

"When the little traitor gets up tell him I will no longer be traveling with the likes of him" she said coldly getting her things.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" Shippo cried clutching tighter to her with tears streaming down his face.

"Shhh" Kagome soothed motherly "I will never leave my little man behind… would you like to come with me" she asked sweetly then let out a little giggle seeing him giving her one of the brightest most happiest smiles she's ever seen.

"YES" he said immediately.

"Kagome" she turned to see the long faces of her sister and brother and even Kilala was disappointed.

"Kagome you can't be serious" Sango sobbed. She just got her back and now she's leaving again.

"I'm sorry you guys but I can't stay here especially after that. I no longer trust Inuyasha to keep his word in protecting me so I am going off on my own. I want you guys to stay here and watch over him. He maybe an ass but he still can't do this himself" she said softly.

"We wish you the best Lady Kagome" Miroku said softly with a small smile but you could hear the sadness in his tone.

"Thank you Miroku" she gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you guys again" and with that she and Shippo took their leave.

"What are we going to do with Inuyasha" Miroku said with disgust at the mention of that name.

"Leave him to me" Sango said darkly with a smirk.


	5. What IsThat Scent

"Shippo are you tired" she asked when she saw her kit slowing down.

"No mama I'm okay" he said panting.

She knew he was exhausted and only wanted to protect her but no matter how strong a demon is even they need rest sometime. She just wish he'll admit it.

"Mama I'm fie" Shippo protested as she picked him up.

"Now be quiet sweetie and rest okay" she said in a motherly tone as she wrapped him in her arms.

"No I said I'll protect you always so I can't be weak" he said trying to free himself but failing miserably.

"Shippo" she said softly after hearing his little sobs.

"I'm sorry" he sobbed "I'm trying to be strong but I get tired sometimes" he sobbed in his little paws.

The very sight made her heartache. She knew he wanted to be strong and she loves that about him but seeing him like this gut wrenching. He is just a child and right now it is her duty to protect him no matter what.

"Shippo you are the strongest little demon I have ever seen" she said softly while nuzzling his cheek.

"No I'm not" he sobbed.

"I seem to remember a little boy who looks exactly like you defeating the sister of the Thunder Brothers about 2 years ago all by yourself"

Soon his sobs became lower.

"And there was the time you saved me from Kouga when he first kidnapped me. You brought Inuyasha and the others to me and by yourself and you even left a trail just in case, and I also remember a certain little kit fooling Inuyasha many many many times when he hurts your feelings" she said before kissing away his tears.

"Shippo I know you are strong and will continue becoming stronger but you cannot rush it. You may be demon but even the strongest demons need to rest from time to time"

"Really"

"Yes really my special little protector, now I don't want to ever hear you call yourself weak because you're not and never let anyone tell you different" she kissed his forehead.

"Now how about we rest for a bit, I still have some goodies from my time"

"OKAY" he said happily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My Lord why have been following the wench and Kit" the annoying little imp asked.

"You dare question this Sesshomaru" his voice was cold and dark.

"N-N-No My Lord I was merely curious, a million apologies for upsetting you my Lord" he groveled.

Sesshomaru just kept walking paying no mind to the little green glob.

Sesshomaru has been following the group for sometime even after the death of the spider. The woman has always interested him in some way when they first met. She knew she could die for interfering in his affairs and death was evident when she gave Inuyasha the sword from his fathers' tomb but yet she still defied him and stood up for the half breed. She was loyal. Not a characteristic you find in most humans, but he soon found out that she left the half breeds' side. About damn time in his opinion.

When he got word of her return he set out to find her and quench this damn curiosity of his. When he first saw her he had to do a double take when he took in her appearance. His beast howled in pure pleasure just by the sight. He had to admit to himself that she did look well and was pleased that she discarded that horrid uniform she used to wear. It made her look like a whore. That did not do her pure kind hearted nature justice.

'_**You wish to mate her'**__ his beast snickered_

'_I wish no such thing you vermin' Sesshomaru sneered back_

'_**Then why do we continue to follow and why were you so pissed when you saw the way the bastard handled her'**__ his beats taunted._

Sesshomaru was there on both accounts. The first was when he yelled an chased her away the second was when he tried to so his dominance as Alpha by slapping her.

'_That bastard is an embarrassment to his bloodline. He was raised to treat woman with respect no matter what. Izazyio taught him never to hit a woman and yet he raised his hand at one for no reason. The fool knows the true way to prove himself yet he disgraced the Tashio name in such a way' _Sesshomaru growled back.

Sesshomaru never really hated Izazyio, just hated the outcome. He knew his parents were not meant to be but was forced to each other by the council. He hated her because his father died protecting her and the whelp.

'_**Yea keep telling yourself that' **_

"Lord Sesshomaru" he was brought from his trance from thought by Rins' voice.

He was growling and his eyes were bleeding red.

'_**Hehehe now try and tell your growing friend that she means nothing to you'**_ his beats snickered.

He just sent Sesshomaru some vey vulgar and detailed images of him and Kagome. She was under him and screaming his name as he bit deep into her neck.

Sesshomaru looked down and saw his growing erection.

"Jaken" he said coldly "watch Rin. If she is harmed in any way you death will be the most slowest and most gruesome act you have ever thought possible" his voice was pure death.

He then took off through the trees.


	6. I Love You But I'm Not In Love With You

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT" Inuyasha yelled infuriated.

"JUST WHAT I SAID YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD. SHE LEFT AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK AND IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT" Sango yelled back.

"You did not honestly think she would stay after what occurred did you" Miroku said calmly but the disgust was evident in his voice.

"Inuyasha maybe you would like to explain how we go about this. Kagome was the only one who could see the shards and without her we're stuck" Sango said trying to calm her nerves.

'_**YOU WOULDN'T DARE'**_ his inner self howled in rage. He knew what Inuyasha was thinking and it disgusted him to know end.

'_It's not like we have a choice'_

'_**YES THE HELL YOU DO. FIND KAGOME AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS. IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS THEN YOU WILL NEVER FOR NEVER GET HER BACK' **_his inner self roared.

Inuyasha just sighed and pushed that annoying voice to the back of his head. He knew what he was thinking was dangerous and risky but it was the only alternative they had. He looked up at his friends.

"We bring Kikiyuo into the group"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been almost a month since she left her friends. Kagome continued to travel the lands with her son at her side. He has come a long way when she witnessed his kitsune magic. Turns out while she was gone he was out training himself to surprise her and now he just continues to grow and become stronger.

"What's wrong mama" he said when she just picked him up and wrapped her arms protectively around him.

'_Kouga'_ she thought a little annoyed. Not a second longer did a dust tornado came into view.

'_3…2…Jump'_ she thought as she did a flip over the demon going over above him and landing safely behind him with her back facing him.

"My dear K" it took him a second to realize the woman of his affection wasn't where she was a second ago and that he was hugging air.

"Kagome" he gapped when he turned around and saw what she all the physical changes.

"Sister…I-is that you" Ginta and Hakaku stuttered.

"Hey boys" Kagome said with a small smile.

"K-Kagome w-what happened. The little bastard told me you left. We did nothing but look for you and when I caught your scent I came straight for you" Kouga said walking up to her.

"Hello Kouga. I did leave for a while because I had some things to tend you to. I'm actually glad you're here though because I was on my way to see you" she said kindly.

"Really" he said with the drop dead gorgeous grin. Kagome will be lying if she said it didn't work on her but she'll never admit it out loud.

"Yes I was going to ask you for the shards in your legs"

His grin dropped to a frown.

"What" he said a little heart -broken at the reason she was searching for him.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. She knew just how much he truly did love her and he would do anything to have just one chance to prove his worth. She knew he was more than worthy but he just wasn't for her.

She put Shippo down and walked up to him. She softly cupped his face in her small little hands and crashed her lips into his. To say he was surprised was an understatement but when he felt her tongue begging for entrance he thought fuck it and held her close to him. He felt how her tongue roamed every cavity he had to offer her.

Ginta and Hakaku were red with embarrassment and immediately took the kit and sat behind a tree.

He growled once he felt her grind on him and let out a moan when she found one of his sensitive spots behind his ear. Being the Alpha he took control and pushed her against a tree **(Not the one with their friends hiding behind)** grinding against her hot core as he felt up her curves.

Desperately needing air she pulled away after brushing her lips against his.

"Well" she said softly looking into his blue eyes.

"I..I well" he stuttered.

"I know you love me Kouga but that kissed proved that you are not IN love with me" she said gently.

"I… I mean- I thought"

"I know what you thought because I won't lie and say I didn't feel loved knowing how you felt about me and I was tempted to take you up on that offer but I found out I wasn't IN Love with you"

"Kagome I'm sorry" he said softly.

He was so certain that she was the one for him but during that kiss he didn't feel the spark he wished he would feel when they finally did kiss one day.

"Don't be Kouga. I love you, I love you so much. You're like a brother to me and I will do anything for you but I'm just not in love with you" she said softly.

"You're one of the sweetest, most kindest and gentle person I can ever meet and I have no doubt that you will definitely find that one person that makes your heart jump just by the sound of her name. That someone that makes you feel goose bumps just by being near them. That one person that makes all the obstacles in your life worth it because in the end you're with that one person that will forever hold your heart"

As she spoke she had this far away look in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Kouga. She was thinking about that one person and realization hit her. Inuyasha was not that person. He never truly was.

"Thank you Kagome" he said softly giving her hug.

"Here you go" he pulled out the shards and gave them to her.

"Thank you Kouga" she put them into the little container around her neck.

With all that just went on he just realized something.

"Why don't you smell like that little bastard? His scent completely vanished"

"I no longer travel with him. I left because of some circumstances. I couldn't do it any more" she explained.

"What did he do" he growled. He knew Kagome very well. He got the underline message that whatever he did was enough for her to never want to look at him again.

"It doesn't matter Kouga and besides I paid him back" she said with a smirk.

Kouga would soon find out anyway so he didn't press it.

"We'll l see you around Kagz, if you need anything come look for us" he said with a wolfish grin.

"Thanks Kouga" she said with a smile she gave him a hug but soon he refused to let go.

"Kouga" she asked.

"Any chance you want to prove to me that I am not in love with you again" he said smoothly with a perverted smirk.

"Kouga" she giggled. She kissed his cheek before wiggling out his grasp.

"Shippo" she called out. The kit came running out from behind the tree with Ginta and Hakaku.

He jumped onto her shoulder.

"Well till next time guys" she said hugging the two.

"Till then sis" they hugged back before walking to Kougas smile.

She turned to all three and waved away with a bright smile.

"She is truly a remarkable woman" Ginta said.

"Yes she is. Whoever gets her in the end will never be worth it no matter who it is" Kouga said with a smile before his eyes filled with hate.

"I believe I have a date with dog breath" Ginta and Hakaku couldn't agree more as they ran off in the direction of Inuyasha.

Hidden deep within the trees was a very pissed of Taiyoukai. His eyes were bleeding red as he took his anger out on the bark of the tree. His claws dug deeply within it as if it was the neck of the wolf.

'_**HOW DARE HE TOUCH WHAT IS OURS'**_ his beast howled with venom.

_'HOW DARE THAT PIECE OF FILTH TOUCH MY MATE'_ Sesshomaru growled inwardly.

"….."

His beast was at a loss for words. His master just admitted to wanting the woman as a mate.

Soon Sesshomaru was looking at the vacant clearing wide eyed at what he just thought catching up to him.

_'DO_ _NOT SAY A WORD'_ Sesshomaru sneered to his beats before going back to his pack.

"….."


	7. Out In The Open

"What is it Inuyasha" Kikiyuo said.

After hearing Inuyashas' suggestion Sango lost it. She kicked his ass up and down that village and made sure to keep her word. Now the little prick was to afraid to even look her way. After a few hours Inuyasha snuck off and went in search of Kikiyuo. It's about two days since she joined. Sango wanted nothing more but to kick both their asses but she also knew that with Kikiyuo here, they would have a better chance of catching up with Kagome.

Inuyasha was now in his fighting stance with Tetsuiga drawn.

"Kouga" Inuyasha growled.

Before anyone could say anything the dust tornado appeared and no sooner did Inuyasha go crashing through some trees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FLEE BITTEN WOLF" Inuyasha roared.

"YOU'RE STILL BREATHING THAT'S WHAT MY PROBLEM IS" Kouga said with pure disgust.

As soon as he scented the dead bitch his eyes began to bleed red.

"YOU HAVE NO LOYALTY DO YOU MUTT. FIRST YOU CHASE HER OFF ONLY TO HAVE HER REPLACE BY SOME REPULSIVE ABOMINATION. YOU TRULY DO BELONG IN HELL WITH THAT THING" Kouga said deadly with venom dripping from every word.

"Ginta Hakaku" Sango said ignoring the two males fighting "is it true did you guys really run into Kagome" Sango said sadly with hope. She truly missed her sister.

"Yea we did" they said with pink staining their cheeks remembering what occurred.

"Want to explain what happened" Miroku said seeing their embarrassment. Being the pervert he is he immediately jumped to conclusions of what would make those two blush.

"Well" Ginta said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kouga kept saying how he loves her and all but instead of telling him to leave she did the one thing no one saw coming" his face began to turn a little red.

"She gave Kouga one of the most arousing, demanding, and sensual kisses we have ever seen and I mean there was tongue and everything. She even rubbed up against him" Ginta said red as a tomato. He was a little jealous it wasn't him who got that kiss. That would make any man roll over in pleasure.

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled hearing the entire thing "You will die for touching what's mine"

"Last I check she isn't yours and left your sorry ass but yeah I have to admit that kiss was something. If she didn't stop when she did I would have taken her there and then" he taunted.

It wants true. He never would have done that to Kagome but he loves torturing Inuyasha.

"You little bastard" Inuyasha said charging for him.

"I knew she was a no good whore"

Everyone froze in their place.

"What the hell did you say" they flinched when they heard how low and deadly Sangos' voice turned.

"I said she is a little" before Kikiyuo could say anything else a painful slap was heard throughout the clearing.

"Don't you ever talk that way about Kagome again or I will send you to hell myself. SHE is the reason that you're alive today. SHE is the reason you walk this Earth and taint everything and everyone you come up against. SHE is the reason that you and that sorry excuse for a male over there got your revenge on Naraku. So don't walk around thinking that you're all high and mighty because Kagome surpasses you in more ways than just power. So the way I see it YOU are HER bitch because she is in control of your life. She controls you existence. You are her puppet. And how dare you call her such a thing especially after we saw the day of the final battle." Sango finished off with a dark smirk when she saw Kikiyuos' stunned face.

"You better keep that bitch in line or the next time I see her she will be ash" and with that Kouga left with Ginta and Hakaku following right behind.

Inuyasha just stood there glaring at Kikiyuo for what she said and even more of what Sango and Kagome saw that day.

'_What did they see?'_ he thought never breaking eye contact with her.

"What are they talking about Kikiyuo" Inuyasha demanded. He had a bad feeling about this, like it was something he didn't want to know.

"It looks like she's the whore here. After all you were naked on your hands and knees begging for Naraku" Sango walked off with a satisfied smirk with Kilala on her shoulder.

The rest just stood back speechless. Miroku looked disgusted. Kikiyuo looked mortified and Inuyasha looked like bloody murder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the middle of the night and she and Shippo just finished eating.

"Shippo I'm going to a nearby hot springs. I'm going to put up a strong barrier that no one can enter without my permission or they will be purified instantly okay" she said tucking in her son in her sleeping bag.

"Okay mama I love you" he said sleepily.

She gasped softly in surprise with a few tears building up. He never said that before.

"I love you too my son. I love you so much" she whispered before kissing his cheek.

She got her bag and left for the springs. It wasn't too far away just about a 10 minute walk.

"This feels nice" Kagome sighed contently going deeper down into the springs letting the water work on her muscles.

'_Shippo'_ she thought frantically hearing a blood curdling scream. She jumped out the water and grabbed her towel off a nearby branch while running towards the camp as she wrapped herself.

"Shippo" she said looking around "Shippo where are you" she said frantically.

She turned hearing little sobs coming from behind a bush.

"Shippo" she said softly holding him close to her chest "what happened"

He was too scared to say anything so he pointed. He followed his little paw and saw the source of his distress.

'_What is he doing here' _she thought looking at the demon that was incapable of getting through her barrier.

"Lower your barrier miko. This Sesshomaru means no harm t you or your kit" he said in his regular cold voice.

Kagome just stood there looking him in his eyes. She saw no deceit and knew Sesshomaru never lies. After a few minutes of silence she opened her barrier enough only for him and his pack to pass through before putting it back up.

"What is the reason for your visit Lord Sesshomaru" she said in her cold emotionless tone.

"This Sesshomaru was merely passing through _his _lands and came upon a great power and took it upon himself to see what it was only to come across you. Tell me Miko why is it that I do not sense my half brother" he said with his normal tone and stoic appearance.

But on the inside his beast was causing hell when he saw the mikos' body but he kept his mask on nonetheless. Sesshomaru couldn't help but fantasize about his white fluffy tail wrapped around her luscious naked body with his bare body pressed against hers with his arms wrapped around her as he held her closer with his cock resting peacefully in her heat.

"I do not travel with him anymore due to certain circumstances that I will not go into" she said. She then saw Rin and she looked exhausted and she could tell she wasn't very comfortable on the dragon.

He noticed her looking at his ward and inwardly smirked. He knew she had a soft spot for children and if his was correct in his theory than his plan worked well.

"You and your pack are welcome to spend the night if that is what you wish"

'_Perfect'_ he thought cockily.

"Your hospitality is appreciated Miko" she bowed respectively before putting her kit back into the sleeping bag.

"Shhh he won't hurt you Shippo" she said softly seeing his unease. He didn't look convinced and she could tell he was exhausted.

"Here" she pulled off a silver necklace with a little paw print charm hanging in the middle.

"This will keep you safe. It has a barrier up that would prevent any danger from harming you. If someone were to attack you than the barrier would throw them back and I will now if you're in trouble okay" she said softly.

"Okay mama" he said quietly till he lost the battle to slumber. She tucked him in before kissing his forehead.

"May I" she asked looking over to Rin.

"Hn"

She went over and gently gathered the little girl in her arms so not to wake her and tucked her in softly next to Shippo in the sleeping bag.

"I am returning to the springs" she bowed and took her leave.

'_She is refine, respectable, and will be a very good mother' _Sesshomaru thought as he watched her walk away into the darkness.

'_**She is also beautiful, kind, and strong' **_his beast purred watching her hips sway from side to side.

'_Indeed'_ Sesshomaru agreed. Even he had trouble passing the barrier.

He first threw Jaken at it to test it out but it repelled him a couple feet back. He could sense how much power was radiating off it and wasn't stupid enough to touch it himself.

That was his last thought before disappearing into the woods.

He sensed the miko was very close by so he stopped and sat against the base of a tree waiting for her to finish so he may speak with her. After about 15 minutes she emerged dressed in a black kimono with a red dragon design to the side and by the way she walked, he saw the slits she made that came a little below her thigh.

"Why is it that you have been following me Lord Sesshomaru" she asked with her tone never changing.

He raised a perfect silver eyebrow in question.

"For the past for month and a half you have been following me and I will like to know why" she said. Her eyes were dark and void of any emotion.

Sesshomaru eyes widened a little but it wasn't noticeable.

'_How the hell did she sense me' _he thought a little angry but impressed.

"I was merely quenching my curiosity miko. You show no fear of me even when your fate is in my hands. You put up with the half breed and all of his indiscretions. You are human yet you adopted a demon pup as yours. You constantly through your life in danger just to save the ones you love. I have never meant a human with such characteristics like yours miko. You simply caught my interests is all" he said.

He then stood and walked right in front of her.

"I wish to travel with you miko"


	8. Light Of Life

To say she was a little taken back was an understatement. Why in the world would Lord Sesshomaru want to travel with a human? A miko no less.

"If I may, why would you want to travel with a human miko? And why me?" she asked.

"You peak my interest miko" he said in low tone that only she could hear.

Kagome didn't know what to say but she knew he wasn't lying. But why her? There is nothing fascinating about her?

"Though I do not see why you are interested in a plain Miko such as myself my Lord but I will not question you. As long as you mean no harm then you may do as you wish Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru stood there watching the object of his affection walk away.

'_Your words are false miko'_ he thought amused _'you are far from plain' _and with that last thought he walked off back to camp.

'_Soon Miko' _Sesshomaru thought looking down at the woman before jumping onto the branch right above her _'Soon you will know what true love and devotion is' _he closed his eyes but was on high alert regardless of her barrier.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I want you out of this group now Kikiyo" Inuyasha sneered. He couldn't believe what the hell he just heard, and her ongoing silence just confirmed Sangos words. Kikiyo was sleeping with the enemy.

"Do not be a fool Inuyasha" Kikiyo said "you need me to help you find the shards and that little bitch of yours" she spat.

She hated Kagome more than anything. The slayers words were true. As long as Kagome is alive that she will never be free to be her own woman.

"Don't you ever speak of her like that you diseased ridden slut" he spat back. He was growing more furious by the second.

"Leave now" he demanded.

"Do as you wish Inuyasha I care not but know this. I will find her first and when I do I will reclaim my soul and she will suffer eternity in hell"

That was it. He snapped. Who the hell did she think she is? Does she honestly believe he won't kill her for even threatening Kagome?

"I will send you back from whence you came" and with that he killed her as millions of lost should shot out of her in search for their owners.

'_I'm sorry'_ he thought sadly _'I'm sorry for the pain, hurt, anger and discretion'_ his head shot up with determination in his eyes as he ran to catch up with his friends _'I'm sorry Kagome. I know now that I was wrong. Please come back to me one last time to prove myself'_

After 5 minutes of full speed running he caught up to Sango and Miroku. They were resting at the base of a tree and talking.

"Where is your whore Inuyasha" Sango said coldly realizing Kikiyo was not with him.

"Back where she belongs" was all he said before jumping onto the highest branch of the tallest tree.

'_I really messed up huh'_ he thought with hollow humor.

'_**Can't disagree with you there my friend'**_ his inner self thought.

'_I guess that icicle prick was right after all. I am an idiot for choosing death over life.'_ He began to reminisce back on his life.

He was a loner. He always was. He never had any friends nor have he ever experienced anything but anger and hate towards everyone. He'll admit that Kikiyo indeed began to thaw through that but it was Kagome who completely defrosted hm. She made it easier for him to live, be happy, and laugh and smile like he used to with his mother. She gave him a new life filled with love, care, and friends. It was her who loved him for him. It was her that brought him back to life. It was always her no matter what. It was always Kagome who stood by him.

"It was always you Kagome" he whispered softly into the night sky seeing nothing but her sweet happy bright smile looking right back at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"LADY KAGOME LADY KAGOME" the woman in question shot up into her fighting stance with an arrow notched in her bow ready to fire but was surprised to see it was only Rin with a confused look.

"Oh good morning Rin" she said sweetly putting her arrow up "sorry about that I thought something was wrong" she said softly.

"It's okay Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is the same way when Rin calls to him" she explained with that cute toothy smile.

"Rin has missed you Lady Kagome. Did you miss Rin" she asked a little shyly.

"Of course I did Rin. I can never forget about you" she picked up the girl in her arms and resting her on her hip.

"How about you two help me with breakfast. Sound like a plan?" she said while Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"YAY" the two said excitedly.

Sesshomaru watched in silence as the three walked off. He loved the sight of her in such a state. His heart warmed imagining her being just as kind and sweet to their pups. He then smirked thinking of how many times he will bless her with a pup.

He jumped from his perch with his mask reapplied as he followed the miko and the pups.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Sesshomaru was now running full speed hearing blood curdling screams. His eyes began to taint with red seeing the miko out cold on the floor.

"What happened" he growled. He sensed neither demons nor the smell of battle so what happened.

"W-we were playing w-with l-l-lady Kagome" Rin sobbed looking down at the body she secretly thought of as a mother.

"We were playing when a light came from nowhere and went inside of mama" Shippo explained trying to hold back his tears.

Sesshomaru laid her down gently on the grass than listen closely to her heart beat. It was slow but regaining its normal speed.

"Come" he commanded as he picked her up gently into his arm.

This was the first time he ever missed his arm. He silently cursed Inuyasha to the deepest most torturous pits of hell.

Rin and Shippo followed obediently behind with only the sounds of Rins' sobs filling the air.

He sat down gracefully and seated her comfortably on his lap as he leaned against a tree

"Do not make any noise the miko needs rest" was all Sesshomaru commanded before closing his eyes.

He knew she would be fine. She wasn't hurt in any way.

'_You finally did something right for once little brother'_ he thought silently.


	9. Ones True Nature

'_My head'_ Kagome thought with a splitting headache.

She woke up to something soft and smooth wrapped around her. She tried getting up but something kept her where she was.

She opened her eyes and was speechless to what she saw. She was face to cheek with none other than Lord Sesshomaru and with his tail and arm wrapped around her. She looked around and saw it was the middle of the night and the kids were fast asleep in the sleeping bag.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered a little closer to his pointed ear.

He slowly began to wake as his eyes opened.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru could you let me go please" she whispered not trying to wake the kids.

He looked down and his eyes widened a little.

'_**MATE IS SEXIER'**_ his beast howled loudly in pure pleasure.

'_How could this be' _Sesshomaru thought looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she was getting annoyed. First he refuses to let her go and now he's just looking at her as if he's never seen her before.

"What has happened to you Miko? Why are you now a demon?" he asked lowly.

'_What the hell is he talking about'_ Kagome thought wiggling herself out his grasp.

She went to her bag and pulled out a mirror "I don't know what you're talking about Lord…AAAAHHHHHH" she saw the reflection and saw he was right. She was now a demon.

Her hair was the same but now she had 2 thins stripes on both cheeks and little fangs. She now had claws and pointed ears and her eyes were a midnight blue. She could now hear the noises of the night and could smell the salt water on Rin and Shippo.

"What happened to me" Kagome said panicking.

"Miko calm yourself and tell this Sesshomaru what events occurred when you and the pups were gathering food the other day" he commanded walking towards her.

She groaned and slid down the base of a tree. Her head was killing her.

"I was picking some berries and Shippo and Rin were playing next to me but then I got a weird feeling and turned around and saw a ball of light coming towards me. Before I could even warn them to leave it plunged right inside my…." She trialed off and thought for a second.

'_Oh My Kami'_ she thought wide eyed.

"She's dead" she whispered aloud but heard her "Kikiyo's gone"

She felt whole again as if everything was coming together.

"It would appear so Miko but that does not explain why you are now demon" he said.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed but didn't show it. The way she looked and that scent. He knows it but from where? From who?

He just stared at her deep in thought trying to figure it out.

'_HOW'_ was all he thought when he realized who she resembled.

"Miko we will be heading North in the morning. I believe I know someone who can explain this" he commanded going back to his tree.

Kagome didn't even try to argue because she really wanted to know what was happening to her. So many things were going through her mind.

Sesshomaru watched as she fought with herself before tiring out and fell asleep. He walked over to her and sat beside her as his tail lightly wrapped itself around her.

'_That fool has a lot to explain to this Sesshomaru'_ he thought thinking of the Northern Lord with annoyance.


	10. What is This Place

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came across a village being terrorized by a lizard demon that held 5 shards. Sango was nearly died if Miroku hadn't paralyzed it with a few strong sutras he _''EARNED''_ in the previous village.

"Inuyasha what's wrong" Miroku said as they got in stance ready to fight.

He just stopped and growled.

"Kagome and Shippo" he growled but his eyes soon began to see red"and Sesshomaru"

Sango paled at the last name. There was a small fire pit that looked like it occupied recently. They were in the campsite Kagome was in with Sesshomaru.

"Come on" Inuyasha ordered following the scent.

"KILALA" the cat transformed and she and Miroku got on catching up to their friend.

"I hope she's okay" Sango said worriedly but her eyes were fierce.

"I am sure she is. Lord Sesshomaru would never really hurt her" Miroku supplied t ease her.

"What the hell are you talking about the damn bastard hates humans especially mikos and it doesn't make it any better that she is friends with Inuyasha" Sango snapped.

"Think about Sango" Miroku said seriously "every time we run into Lord Sesshomaru he only goes after Inuyasha but when Kagome gets involved he begins to hesitate a little" Miroku always did have an eye for detail "we always believed the Sesshomaru hated humans but yet he travels with that little girl and if I am not mistaken she follows him everywhere and is very fond of Kagome so even if the two meet up I doubt Lord Sesshomaru would hurt her in any way because of that little girl"

Sango just sat there sinking in everything the monk just said.

'_Oh God Miroku I hope you're right about this' _she thought looking back to the path they were on.

Inuyasha heard everything and growled lowly with hate. He wasn't as stupid as they believed. He knew Miroku was right and he also knew that the bastard has had eyes on Kagome for awhile now but Kagome being Kagome had no idea of the Lords' affections towards her.

He knew Sesshomaru would never hurt her and he would rather kill himself then know if Kagome may feel the same way towards the bastard. He would sometimes notice the slightest blush on her cheeks just from saying the bastards' name. No he wasn't stupid, she had feelings for him as well. The very thought made him speed up.

'_Please Kagome'_ he begged inwardly _'Please just wait a little longer'_ he knew he had no right to ask such a request. She waited for about 2 years for him and she may just be out of his grasp for good.

"It's look like they're heading North" Inuyasha shouted back.

'_But why'_ was all they were thinking. Why North? There were no shards there at all because they took them all during their travels.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been about 3 hours since they left the campsite and headed north for some answers. The kids were talking on the back of Ah-Un and Jaken was right behind them. Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking in front. She was too deep in thought to even hear what Sesshomaru had just said.

"I'm sorry what did you say" she asked Sesshomaru.

"We have arrived Miko" he said in his usual tone. She looked up and saw they were standing in front of a huge silver gate with an _'N'_ right in the middle of it.

"OPEN THE GATES LORD SESSHOMARU WISHES TO PASS" the head guard yelled.

"GREETINGS MI L" they stopped immediately once they saw the woman who accompanied him.

She looked so much like _her._

Sesshomaru growled once he saw the head guard attempting to touch her cheek.

"My apologies, you just resemble somebody I once knew long ago" he said with a pang in his heart.

Kagome had to admit he was definitely a sight to behold. Who was she kidding, the male was gorgeous.

He was about a foot taller than her and had beautiful waist long mid night blue hair and the most beautiful violet she could ever imagine. He had a well tone body and was obvious he keeps in shape, but thank god he didn't have those huge muscles body builders do in the time. That was just disgusting in her eyes. It was obvious he was a wolf demon and his scent was hypnotizing. He smelled of a delicious spice but his eyes were sad when he looked at her.

"What is your name" Kagome asked politely.

"Ichiro Mi Lady" he said bowing on one knee. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl the male but Kagome ignored it and put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Well Ichiro my name is Kagome and I hope you find that person you are looking for. She sounds like a lucky woman to have someone like you to love her" he looked up with surprise in his eyes.

"You're eyes speak louder than words" was all she said before she and Sesshomaru left to enter the palace.

'_It's her'_ he thought with disbelief. He felt it when she touched his shoulder.

The two entered the palace and Kagome could clearly sense his irritation but she had no idea why.

"What is wrong Lord Sesshomaru you seem uneasy" she said respectively.

"Nothing" he didn't mean to snap at her but he hated the way those two looked at each other. It was the way he wanted her to look at him.

Her eyes grew cold and distant and her voice was void of all emotion "Very well Lord Sesshomaru I will not press further" he nearly flinched at her tone and felt like an ass.

Before he could extend his apologies a voice interrupted.

"Kioko" they both turned and saw a man a little taller than Ichiro.

He had long black hair that stopped a little below his butt and beautiful soft blue eyes. He had a great well toned body like Sesshomaru and he wore symbol of strength in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were filled with happiness, relief, but also confusion.

"My dear daughter" he said before embracing Kagome into a warm loving embrace.

Kagome was so confused. Who was this man? Who is Kioko? Why are people getting her confused with woman? Its bad enough being seen as that bitch Kikiyo now this.

"Lord Hitachi of The North I believe you have some explaining to do. How is it that Kagome is your daughter yet she was born human yet recently turned full demon" Sesshomaru spoke up returning to his cold exterior.

He held Kagome a little longer before pulling apart "come to my study and I will explain everything" he said. Not once did he release Kagomes hand from his soft gentle grasp, yet she didn't try to pull away.

'_What is going on' _she was more confused than anything.

When she came to the palace she felt a pull making her come fourth and sense of security. When she meant Ichiro she felt a sense of familiarity about him as if they met before and when she touched his shoulder she saw an image of the two under a maple tree in each other's arms. By the time she was finished her face was red with embarrassment.

Sesshomaru paid close attention to her. He was still angry with earlier events with the guard and now she's blushing. Knowing it wasn't because of him for her embarrassment his beast was in rage but he kept his emotions back. He didn't take it too well when Hitachi took her in an embrace and now he was holding her hand but what really got to him was the fact she didn't try to pull away. He hated it. He has wanted this woman for so long and he has yet to even get a chance alone with her to tell her his intentions.

He was brought out of his thoughts when they entered Hitachi's study after he closed the door.

"Please have a seat" Hitachi said before going to his desk "I know you two want some answers and I am more than happy to give it them to you but first" he turned to Kagome "I know you do not remember me in my current appearance but at a point in time we were very close"

He closed his eyes and said a small prayer and all his markings were gone along with his fangs and symbol. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the man before her. Instantly her eyes began to water.

"Daddy" she choked through her sobs.

"I have missed my princess very much" he said lovingly as he stood up and stood before her with open arms.

Before he could blink she jumped into his arms crying in his chest,

"I-I thought you were dead. I-I saw everything"

"I know princess please let me explain" he said softly holding her close. He lifted her bridal style and sat down in his chair before putting her in his lap.

Sesshomaru just remained quiet as he watched the scene before him.

"Shhh" Hitachi cooed sweetly to his daughter as the sobs began to die down.

"What you saw that day was a mere illusion. I was born in this time. When I was a pup, maybe 18 or 17 in human years, I was being hunted by my enemies because they did not want me to take over the lands after my father. My father forced me to take shelter but one of the enemies got through security posing as a guard and threw me down the bone eaters well thinking it was my end, but a light appeared and I was no longer in the Feudal Era. I went out to see where I was but nothing looked the same. There were disgusting smells and loud noises everywhere. I saw I was near a shrine and thought it would be inhibited by humans so I hid my demonic features. I went up and knocked on the door and the most clumsiest but breath taking beautiful woman opened the door" he chuckled at the memory.

"She looked a lot like you in your human form but with brown eyes. She was so kind and caring. She had no idea who I was nor care of the potential threat I could be to her. She immediately saw my wounds and pulled me inside and began treating my wounds. I told her she was naive for letting a stranger into her home let alone treating him. She just laughed and said that's how she was raised. To always be kind and that something she saw in my eyes told her I was no threat. I found this creature very interesting. I could not believe she was a human. Most humans would send a stranger away no matter their condition. I told her who I was and where I came from. She thought I lost my mind. I showed her my markings and I expected her to scream and yell for help but she did the exact opposite."

He a sweat drop on the back of his head when he continued.

"She screamed alright. She screamed at how soft and 'cute' my tail was and immediately started playing with it. She was definitely the strangest person I have ever meant. I continued to tell her how I got there and she promised to help me get back home. For some reason the very thought of leaving made my heart clenched. She was the most unique person I have ever meant I didn't want to leave but I had a kingdom to run and people to protect. I made a promise to visit her as often as I could. I would visit her 3 days a week" he said.

He looked down into his daughters eyes "do you know who that woman was"

"Mom" she said with a small smile.

"Indeed. Sonya was and still is the woman of my dreams. Time went on and found myself even more captivated by the creature and wanted more. After a few years, I asked her to be mine in both human and demon turns and she jumped into my arms screaming yes over and over again. After a few months she found out she was pregnant with you. We were ecstatic. I promised to always make sure I spoiled my little girl. Your mother would sometimes try to fight me on it but I always found a way" he said with cocky smirk.

"I would always dedicate my time to you two and when she wasn't looking I would always spoil you rotten. I bought you whatever you wanted, took you too the park and everything you could imagine. When you were 4 your mother found out she was once again pregnant and this time with your brother. I was overjoyed. I would spend as much time with the both of you whenever I came to visit." Kagome noticed that his eyes began to flash red and his arms tightened around her.

"One day not to my knowledge I was being followed. You just turned five not too long ago and one day when you're mother took your brother to the doctor for a checkup we spent the day together. I took you to the park and left you in the sand box to play with the other kids so I could buy you ice scream. I turned around sensing your distress and saw a familiar face. It was someone who was once trying to eliminate me from taking the crown. He took you deep into the words and by the time I got there I" he began to choke on his own words.

"I was so grateful I made it in time" he whispered as tears began to build up.

Kagome remembered that day clearly. She still had nightmares till this very day.

"I destroyed him instantly and took you home. I told Sonya what happened and I told her that we will return to my time for protection and that we will be together always as a family. She didn't argue, but after a few years word finally got out that I mated a human. By that time I was a lord and my father stepped down. When you turned 13 it got even worse. They saw the power you held and males would come nonstop trying to take you whether by will or force. I did the one thing I could think of to protect my family. I sent you back to the present my father told me he would stay with you guys to ensure safety. I told your mother my intentions and she cried for days. It broke my heart seeing her like that but I had to do what I had to do to secure your lives. I made it appear that I was murdered but in reality I was merely using my powers to make an illusion. That night I took away the memories that you and your brother had of me when in the Feudal Era along with you demonic sides to ensure you lived a happy normal life thus sealing the well. Not once did I ever think you would return here especially as the Miko of The Shikon Jewel. When I first got word of a girl who came through the well I immediately set out to find you. Once I saw you I knew it was you but I couldn't reveal myself. You were still too young and I will not risk your life for my selfishness so I kept away not trying to bring attention to you"

"I am glad you are back and well daughter I have missed you, Souta, and my dear Sonya for so long" he purred in her hair as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed in his chest "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my promise on being strong" she cried holding him around the waist.

He knew what she was talking about and that very memory made his blood boil.

Sesshomaru knew it was his time to leave. This did not concern him, this was their moment.

"Please excuse me Lord Hitachi" Sesshomaru finally spoke up and bowed before leaving the study. Those two had some catching up to do.


	11. Kioko Is Back Baby

It was almost nightfall when the group settled down to camp.

"How much longer Inuyasha" Sango asked.

"We should be there tomorrow afternoon if we leave at dawn" he said before jumping into the tree.

'_Please come back my love'_ he thought seeing Kagomes' face in the night sky. He knew for a fact wherever she is that she's looking at the stars as well. It was one of their favorite things to do when the sky was clear and as beautiful as tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the middle of the night and Kagome and Hitachi were out in the gardens catching up. He felt his blood boil as soon she finished telling him of her so called best friend Inuyasha and all the things he did. The bad outweighed the good any day.

"And the little kit you saw earlier is my son Shippo" she said. She almost laughed as soon as he father let out a dangerous growl.

"Don't worry father I'm still pure. Shippo is the kit I adopted when I first came here. He was trying to get revenge on the Thunder brothers for destroying his clan and parents" she said with a reassuring smile.

He smiled at the thought of her being pure. That's how he always wanted it to be. Hell that's what every father wanted but sooner or later she will mate and have her own pups born from her womb.

"Who was that little girl with the kit" he asked.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru adopted her as well. Well actually he brought her back to life and she just started following him that day on" she explained.

"Hmm so the rumors are true. Lord Sesshomaru has a soft spot for some humans" he chuckled.

"So you say this Sango is like a sister to you, the monk is perverted but is in love with slayer and will soon wed, Kikiyo is a traitorous whore whom stole piece of your soul and tried to kill you many times and this Inutrasha person defended her but in the end killed her thus returning your soul and Kouga was once in love with you and you him but along the lines found out you two were not meant to be but still remain good friends" Hitachi said trying to sum everything up.

She had to laugh when he called Kikiyo a whore and Inuyasha Inutrasha. That was all him.

"Yep that's about it" She giggled.

They sat in silence for a bit before he broke it with a question that was killing him.

"Did Sonya ever have another love after me" he asked softly but she heard.

"No" she said just as softly "mama loves you and only you. She could never find anyone that even came close to being half the man you are. She always said one day whether in life or death she will find you again" she said quietly.

His heart soared knowing the love of his life is waiting for him and he her. he has never even touched another woman since he met her.

"And how is Souta"

"He is fine. He is doing very well in his education and he even found a girl his age named Hitomi. She's the sweetest little thing you'll ever meet. He really cares for her"

"And father. What has the old man been up too?"

"Gramps is gramps is all I could say… he would always tell us these eccentric stories of the feudal era as if he was there. After a while Souta and I just blocked it out and he even believes he's a priest" she laughed softly "so when he met Inuyasha, he tried purifying him"

Hitachi couldn't help but laugh "that's father for you. He was the best leader and a great Lord and one of the strongest but when with family it's all laughs and joy going around" he chuckled.

"You miss them don't you" it was a statement "would you like to see them. If Souta truly is a demon and you mated mom then I can get them through and because he is you father gramps can come as well because they all have a connection to this place"

"I would love that Kioko" he embracing her with small tears of joy.

"I will take you to your chambers" he said getting up.

"I'm not really sleepy. Will it be okay if I stayed out here for a while" she asked.

"Anything you wish but before I go let me give you something" before she could ask, he had a finger pointing the middle of her forehead as a white light began to glow before going into her.

"I have returned your memories Kioko" he said softly.

All these images and events came railing through her mind full speed. For moment she felt light headed but soon got over it.

"I will see you in the morning daughter" he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Good night father and thank you" she gave him a soft sweet hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was amused that she had to jump to get to it but that always made him soft. He remembered how he would sometimes tease her of her height and laugh when she tried to hug him but only reached his thigh.

Hitachi took his leave for his chambers. When he was far enough she spoke.

"You could come out now, he's gone" she said knowing he heard.

"You remember everything" his voice was soft and uncertain.

"Yes Ichiro" she got up and walked in front of him and put a hand to his heart "everything" she whispered before kissing him softly on the lips.

She remembered what a crush she had on the beautiful guard. He was always there for her no matter what. He was fun to talk to and laugh it. Actually he was the bestest friend she's ever had.

The two broke apart when they were interrupted by a menacing growl filled with death and anger.

"RELEASE MY INTENEDED THIS INSTANT"


	12. Time To Heal

"RELEASE MY INTENDED THIS INSTANT" they both turned around to see a pissed off Sesshomaru with blood red eyes and jagged stripes.

"She belongs to no one nor she does she wear your courtship mark" Ichiro growled back putting Kagome behind his back.

He has been in love with this female for so long and he finally gets her back. No one will stand in his way.

"You will obey those above you vermin" his beast growled deadly.

"You will not take her" Ichiro roared as he charged straight for the demon Lord.

"What the hell is going on" Hitachi growled. Just like Kagome, he hated being woken from a peaceful rest.

He looked over and saw Sesshomaru and Ichiro in what looked like a battle to the death and when he saw Kagome he grew furious. There was his little angel at the base of a tree with her knees to her face as she trembled in terror and fright. He knew why. This scene looked liked the scene when he was fighting the man that nearly killed his daughter and he could see all the memories coming back which only made his blood boil even more.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" he roared shaking his entire kingdom shake.

His aura began to flare all around as he made his dominance known. He said a quick chant and red dust began to swirl around the two demons in combat. Within a second the two were knocked out.

"GUARDS" Hitachi yelled. In an instant his guards were waiting for instruction.

"Take them both to the dungeon and make sure they are bound to the chains" he ordered.

"Yes My Lord" they solitude as they took the two to the lower levels of the castle.

"Idiots" he growled lowly before turning his gaze back to his petrified daughter.

He walked over to her and lifted her gently into his arms and walked back to her chambers

"Shhh" he cooed her. She was trebling and shaking.

'_She has not dealt with this properly'_ he thought looking down at her. He nuzzled her cheek making her sobs become lighter and lighter until she fell asleep.

'_Right now daughter you are my first priority' _he thought before the entire was engulfed in a white light.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Deep within Kagomes' self conscious~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**_

_It was a beautiful summer day in present day Japan with an adorable 5 year old Kagome wearing her favorite blue thin strapped flared skirt summer dress and white flats._

"_Come on daddy we have to hurry" the little girl said trying to tug the man that looked to be in his early 30s'. _

_He was wearing black slacks and a blue dress shirt that was tucked out with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he wore black dress shoes._

"_What's the hurry angel" he chuckled at his daughters' enthusiasm._

"_If we don't hurry then all the best swings will be taken and if that happens you're going to buy me a lot of ice cream and play with me all day" she demanded as she continued pulling his pant leg._

_She let out an eep when he picked her up._

"_Now we can't have that can we. No one will dare take anything from my little girl and remember last time when you ate all that ice cream. You had to roll yourself to rest room because you couldn't move." He couldn't help but laugh a little at her pink cheeks and pouted lip as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_After 5 minutes they arrived at the park and Hitachi spent 20 minutes pushing his little girl on the swings just enjoying her care free laughter and all the joy her aura flared out. He always admired her care free spirit._

_After a while she wanted to play in the sand._

"_Okay daddys' going to buy his angel some Ice Cream now what flavor was she always so fond of" he said pretending to forget her favorite flavor._

"_Daddy you remember we had it last night" she cutely with a giggle._

"_Oh you mean strawberry swirl" he said guessing._

"_No that's daddys' favorite silly I want cookie dough please" she said with biggest cutest ice blue eyes._

"_As you wish princess" he said with a warm smile before kissing her forehead._

_He walked towards the ice cream stand which was only a few steps away._

"_One strawberry swirl and one cookie dough please" he ordered putting a 10 on the counter._

"_Coming right up sir" the ice cream man said as he began to scoop._

_It only took a second to sense his daughter distress. He turned to see her being carried off into the woods with a strange man holding her on his hip. She looked terrified._

"_Call the police" Hitachi ordered before taking off into the words._

_He had to keep calm and focus his hearing. If he were to make the wrong move she could die. It only took a second for him to hear her sobs and pleas to go back to her father. His eyes began to taint with red when he heard her cry out in pain from a slap._

_He moved quickly but gracefully so not to startle the kidnapper._

"_I said shut the hell up you brat" he yelled slapping Kagome once more before unzipping his pants._

_After that everything went red with rage. Hitachi quickly grabbed the fool by the nape of the neck growling deadly at him._

"_You dare try to defile my daughter" he growled menacingly._

_He didn't give time for the bastard to respond as he broke his nose and kneed him in the gut before slamming him to the ground and punching him in the face then ribs. He gave the bastard one good kick in the groin before going to his daughter._

_He picked up the trembling girl as she clung to him for dear life with her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. He held her close as they both let the tears fall before he used his speed to get out of there before the cops came._

"_I am so sorry love please forgive me for not coming sooner" he knew the bastard didn't take her but what she saw she could never un see._

_That entire night he held her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep in her room with the door open. He refused to leave her side and apparently she was thinking the same thing. She had one hell of a grip on his shirt._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Sequence~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*_

"DADDY" Kagome shot up in a cold sweat trembling with tears building up.

"Shhh" Hitachi soothed "love I know it is hard but you have to deal with this if not I will eat you alive and I do not want to be separated from you once more. Please koi you have to and I promise to be there with you every step of the way."

She knew he was right but she couldn't face it. She spent so long trying to lock it away but every time she closed her eyes it was as clear as day. She softly cried into her fathers' chest.

She has to be strong. She has to keep the promise she made to him before he left. Without another word Hitachi got up with the girl still I his arms and headed to one of the healers. After being in the future for so long he adapted to a few things and taught a few to his most advanced healers.

"Izumi" Hitachi said.

"At your service My Lord" she looked up and gasped "is that"

"Yes this is Kioko. I need your help. Remember what I taught you a decade ago about psychology" he asked.

"Yes My Lord"

"Well we are in need of your services."

"Right away my Lord" the three headed back to Kagomes room.

"Anytime you are ready my Lord and Princess"

"It all started when I was 5"


	13. This Ends Now

"You will release me at once" Sesshomaru sneered as he struggled against the ropes.

"It is futile to try and escape. These are enchanted binds that can only be taken off by one who placed the enchantment spell on them" Ichiro said calmly.

"You are not to utter a word to This Sesshomaru" he growled "You will be punished for touching what is mine"

"SHE IS NOT YOURS YOU BASTARD I HAVE LOVED HER SINCE SHE FIRST CAME TO THE CASTLE. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT HER. WHAT'S HER FAVORITE COLOR? WHAT DOES SHE HATE THE MOST? WHAT DOES SHE NEEDS THE MOST IN HER TIME OF NEED? YOU CANNOT EVEN ANSWER THOSE CAN YOU" usually Ichiro was more respectful and calm but no one will take the one he loves from him. He would do anything for her. He hasn't even looked at another since she left and now she's back and he has a chance.

Sesshomaru stared at the insolent servant before speaking.

"Purple… being dominated….a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen" he answered with a cocky smirk.

"I have waited patiently for her to finally let that disgrace of a half brother of mine go before I could go after her. I watched first hand at how that whelp killed her over and over with his indiscretions and will not let _ANYONE_ stand in my way" he growled lowly.

"Well tough luck My Lord, we are already betrothed"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"State your business here" one of the guards ordered looking at the group before him.

"We are here to bring my Mate back. My half brother kidnapped her one night in exchange for my sword" he spoke with honor.

The other two looked bewildered. How the hell can someone like him sound so refine?

"Who do you speak of hanyou"

"My mate to be Kagome and my half brother Sesshomaru of the West"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everything happened so fast" Kagome said quietly as her bangs hid her eyes that were overfilled with turmoil and grief.

"Father was only gone for a minute to get us some thing to eat but I felt something poking in my back. I turned and saw this guy with a creepy smile. I had a bad feeling and was about to call father but he said if I were to do anything to cause a scene he would shoot" Hitachi watched silently as he saw the tears slowly descend off her face.

"I didn't know what to do. He picked me up and walked away as if it was natural but at the same time I had tear streaming down my face. He carried me off into the words. My father and have a very close relationship. I would run to him whenever I needed help. I screamed and screamed inside my head for him to come and rescue me. I found myself being put onto the ground with the man kneeling over me as he unzipped his pants. He told me if I was a good little girl it would be fast and quick but if I defied him it will hurt then he will kill me. I saw him pull it out his pants and towards my mouth" she began to choke on her own words but kept going.

She had to do this for her. She had to get this out and leave it in the past or else she will never find true over or live a happy life.

"Please My Lord let her finish" Izumi said when she heard the lords' growl of hate and anger.

He only response was a grunt then he quieted down.

"I was crying for him to let me go but he only hit me for avoiding his advances. He was about to hit me with his gun but father came before he could do any more damage. I watched as they fought and I screamed for my daddy when I saw him pull the gun out on him but father took his wrist and bended it behind his back before slamming him into the tree. After that I curled up in a ball and cried just wanting this to be over. The next thing I knew I was in my room at home in fathers arms crying before falling asleep."

"I always loved been nearing my father no matter what. I always felt so safe and protected by any and everything. I mean what girl doesn't want to be daddys little princess" she said with a small smile.

"After the incident we moved here to the castle. Things were going great and one day when exploring the gardens I met Ichiro"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Permission to pass denied" the guard said.

"WHAT" Inuyasha growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru is no fool whelp. You claim that the Lord stole your mate to be but I sensed her aura. If she were taken by force she would have escaped long ago but she looked more than willing to me"

"Now leave these premises immediately half breed"

"Not without Kagome" he growled deadly and instantly a battle broke out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He was the kindest and sweetest guy I ever meant. We became the best of friends. We would talk and play together all the time whenever he could get away from training. After a while I found out there was someone else who was taken by him as well and was furious so she did whatever possible to drift us apart. She did the one thing she could do when all attempts failed. She told the Lords that father mated a human and all hell broke loose. Father and all the guards tried to protect us but in the end he had no choice but to send us back home. I was crying the entire time. I couldn't picture a life without father. I was depressed and rarely spoke. Grandfather would sometimes try and cheer me up with all kinds of tales but no matter what I will always cry myself to sleep just hoping to wake up in his arms like I did when I was younger"

"I promised myself that I will always be strong and never submit to any ones demands but my own but after 2 yearsall the pain came back when I met Inuyasha"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're what" Sesshomaru growled deadly hearing his confession

"We are to be mated. We promised one another to each other before she was taken from me. I will not let her be taken from me so easily" Ichiro said darkly.

"This Sesshomaru will not back down"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is that racket" Hitachi growled annoyed.

Kagome got up and walked out to the balcony.

"Inuyasha" she gasped.

She looked to see her friends and Inuyasha in battle with the castle guards.

Hitachis' eyes grew red with anger. His daughter is in turmoil yet all anyone could do is fight and see whom receives her in the end. His daughter is not a prize to be won nor is she an object to be controlled. None of them is good enough for his daughter.

'_This ends now'_


	14. The Battle Of Love

Hitachi got up with his eyes bleeding red and his claws growing along with his fangs and his stripes became jagged.

"Follow me daughter" he commanded.

She did as she was told and followed her father to the gates.

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE" he roared making everyone freeze in terror.

"K-Kagome" Sango knew her sister anywhere no matter the disguise.

Kagome was about to run to her sister but was held back by her enraged father.

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha gaped sheathing his sword.

"Am I to assume this half breed is the one who has disgraced my daughter" he growled deadly.

"DAUGHTER" they said surprised.

"Guards take the half breed to the dungeon and make sure to chain him" Hitachi ordered.

"Yes My Lord"

"Hey let go" Inuyasha struggled trying to free himself from their grip but was futile.

"Kagome what is going on" Sango asked coming closer but stopped hearing Hitachi warning growl.

He was not in the best of moods.

Before Kagome could answer Hitachi spoke "If answers are what you seek than follow" he took Kagomes arm and made her walk along side him as the others followed at a safe distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Half breed" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Keh looks like icicle dick ain't as strong and all mighty as he believes" Inuyasha spat back.

"I see your mouth is as charming as ever little brother"

"Whatever" he growled.

Before another word could be spoken Hitachi came in with Kagome and the others following behind.

"Are you okay" Kioko said softly with worry in her voice.

"I am well. I am happy to see you are alright" Ichiro said leaning into her soft touch on his cheek earning two enraged growls from the two dog demons.

"Kagome what's going on. Who is that and why the hell are you touching that bastard when I'm right here" Inuyasha growled trying to contain his rage.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE WHELP. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER IN SUCH A WAY"

"Look I can't really explain everything but long story short not only am I a full demon but also the daughter to the Lord of The North and Princess. I was born a demon along with my brother Souta and my grandfather is my fathers' father and is also a full demon. Souta, mother, and I had to go back to live in the present under certain circumstances but to ensure our safety my father locked away all of Soutas', mother, and I demonic power and features and I guess when I got my soul back that unlocked it" Kagome explained getting right to the point.

Everything was silent. How the hell were they suppose to say. Sango was the first to break the silence.

"I'm just glad to see you're okay" she said hugging her.

Hitachi turned his attention towards the 3 demons bound by his chains.

"It has come to my attention that you 3 wish to court and mate my daughter" he said getting their attention.

"What" Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome didn't really care for Inuyasha so that will never happen but his father said 3 meaning Sesshomaru as well. She never really registered his confession the other night when he and Ichiro fought. She was too terrified to even think.

"Why would you want me as mate Lord Sesshomaru"

"Like This Sesshomaru said once before Kioko, you are unlike any other, human or demon. You interest this Sesshomaru very much and forever plagued his mind with thoughts of you and only you" he admitted looking into her eyes.

"Oh" she said meekly with pink cheek s looking away. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle a little. He was not afraid to tell the woman he loves that he cares for her regardless the audience.

"WHAT THAT'S BULL KAGOME YOU KNOW HE HAS TO BE LYING" Inuyasha yelled.

"SILENCE VERMIN" Hitachi growled "I HAVE LONG TIRED OF YOUR MOUTH AND DISRESPECT ESPECIALLY TOWARDS MY DAUGHTER"

He hated this little bastard. He was the type to give the benefit of the doubt but his mouth and behavior were repulsive.

Inuyasha just keh'd and turned his head.

"Kioko" Ichiro called out softly. He was no fool. He saw there was something between her and the demon Lord and it pained him to no end knowing she may not be his after all.

She turned to face him and saw the pain in his eyes knowing that he must suspect something.

"It seems my daughter may be confused about where her heart lies so we will settle this in demon terms. All three of you will have a chance to court her properly. There will be a ball in 3 weeks at my palace in celebration of my family's' return. Kioko will announce the one she wishes to take as a mate. Until then you are all allowed to stay within the castle but you" he said turning a dangerous glare to Inuyasha " I do not like you nor do I like what I have heard about you but while you are here you will treat my palace and daughter with respect" he growled dangerously.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

Hitachi went to release them from their binds.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of the courting period and the three of you will have only 3 hours everyday with her but until then you three are to stay away from Kioko. It has been a stressful day so I do not need any of you making it worse or it will be your lives" he growled warningly.

"Izumi" he called. Not a moment later to see appear in front of him.

"Yes My Lord" she said softly with a respective bow.

"Show my guests to their chambers and make sure 4 of my strongest guards are guarding my daughters chambers. I want two outside of her door and two on her balcony" he instructed.

"Yes My Lord" she turned to the group "please follow me" she said.

They left leaving Hitachi and Kioko alone.

"Come on Kag—I mean Kioko spill, what has happened between you and Sesshomaru and who is this Ichiro?" Sango said pulling her into her chambers.

"Sango you guys can still call me Kagome" she sighed.

"Okay Kagome out with it. I need gossip and now" she said pleading making her laugh a little.

"Okay okay" she said sitting next to her "Ichiro is a child hood friend. Actually he's my best friend. We always talked and played together and he was always so protective of me and so sweet and gentle" she said with a dreamy far away look in her eyes "after a while we were inseparable and I started to have feelings for him and him me"

"Come on Kagome stop stalling" Sango said annoyed. She just trailed off and whatever she was thinking was good because she was redder than red.

"He was my first kiss and my first _True_ love" she said softly with a smile but Sango heard and couldn't be happier.

"And when we had to be separated it was the worst thing that could possibly happen. I hated it so much and so did he the night before we left to return to the present for good we were in the gardens sitting in the tallest tree on the highest branch with me in his lap and I cried in his chest as he tried to comfort me. He could always read me like an open book. He knew when I needed to just cry and let it out you know. That same night I remember him tucking me in and kissing me goodnight. he slept on the floor by my bed just to stand guard. He refused to leave me alone until my departure"

Kagome couldn't help but smile warmly at the memory. That was he very first time feeling true and honest love. She felt so warm and tingly just thinking about it.

Sango has never seen her so at peace and content like this before and hoped to all the Kamis' above that whoever she picked would keep her like this forever.

"Um Kagome" she couldn't help but ask "what exactly went on between you and Sesshomaru"


	15. Hello Sonya

It was now mid day and the gang were preparing to travel through the well. Kagome tested a theory on Jaken and turns out that her friends only needed something that connects them to her like Inuyasha and the beads so she had beads made for her friends but none of them enchanted but sprinkled with a little miko magic.

"Are you okay father" Kagome said walking up to her Hitachi. She could sense his unease.

"I am fine dear daughter just a little nervous. I haven't seen your mother in centuries and your brother was only so little he may not even remember me" he said softly.

He missed his mate his son and father. He wanted his family whole once more like it should be.

"You know mom will be excited to see you as well as gramps and as for Souta well I'm not sure. He always wanted to know who his father was and now you're giving him that chance" she said trying to reassure him.

"Thank you angel" he said with a small smile.

They both turned to the face the group.

"Okay everyone listen up" Kagome said getting there attention "Today we will be traveling back to the present so there are a few things you have to know"

"First" Hitachi said "there are no demons in that time so I will give you a ring that will hide all of your demonic features. Secondly there are laws you have to obey such as no killing or picking fights because someone upsets you."

The two continued this lecture for about 10 more minutes before taking off.

The courting will not begin until they reach the present time so Kagome is flying in front side by side with her father and Shippo on her back with Sango and Miroku following behind on Kilala. Sesshomaru flew on his clod with Rin sitting by his feet. Ichiro flew as well with his wings and like always Inuyasha ran.

'_This will be interesting'_ were all the 3 thought along the same lines as they side glanced at each other before eying the object of their affection.

'_I will not lose her'_ they thought along the same lines.

The journey there was pretty much content. Shippo and Hitachi were laughing a little at the stories of her, Sonya, Itachi and Souta. Sango and Miroku were in a deep conversation about there wedding. They already named Kagome maid of honor and Inuyasha best man.

"What is it Rin" Sesshomaru said sensing her sadness.

"Um... Rin was wondering if we could fly closer to Lady Kagome" she said shyly. She was bored and feeling a little left out seeing how they were laughing and enjoying themselves.

'_Hn…perfect' _Sesshomaru thought with a ghostly smirk. He now has a reason to fly next her without Ichiro interfering.

"As you wish Rin" he said before speeding up next to Kagome.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru" she said still laughing a little.

"Hello Kagome" he said smoothly making her blush a little. He saw the affect he had on her and it made his ego swell.

"Rin wishes to join in on your conversation if that is alright"

"Of course it is Rin. I was telling just telling Shippo and father about the stories gramps use to tell me and my brother" Kagome began to tell her stories making Rin giggle and laugh till she couldn't breath and then went on about her friends back in her time.

It's been 20 minutes and Sesshomaru has already collected so many things about Kagome just by listening.

He found out that her and her friends weren't really as close as they used to be because she is always here but they still get along just fine. He didn't care to hear that there is another after her heart. Some weakling named Homo but his nerves calmed knowing she wants nothing to with him. he learned that she and her mother are practically best friends and she loves her brother very much and is very close.

'_So family is her number one priority' _he thought smiling inwardly.

After about another hour they reached the well.

"Okay before we jump I just wanted to tell you that the air is nothing like this. it smells horrid and there are noises everywhere so you may want to dull your senses a bit" Kagome said talking to Kilala, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Ichiro.

Hitachi looked at the well with a smile before taking his daughters hand before they jumped with Shippo securely in her other hand.

Sesshomaru jumped with Rin in his arm followed by Inuyasha and Ichiro then her friends.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru as he was putting Rin down. She walked up to him and spoke softly.

"Um… you may need this back" she said softly with a pink blush. Before he could speak his left arm nob began to glow a light pink. As the light disappeared his eyes widened a bit when he felt his arm. Blood bones and all.

Everyone just stared in amazement and awe, except Hitachi who just looked proud. It's only normal for her to have such healing abilities.

Once he recovered from his shock he spoke softly so only she could hear.

"Thank You Koi" he said softly into her ear.

"You're welcome" she squeaked walking away while they followed close behind.

**#######**

"Hey you guys I'm home and there is someone I want you to meet"

"We're in the den honey" Sonya called out.

Kagome told them to put on the rings as she did the same.

"Mom I believe there's someone here that has waited long enough to finally see you again" Kagome said sweetly coming in.

"Huh what do you mean Kagz" she said when Souta pressed pause on the Wii.

Sonya was not like most mothers. She was fun and carefree and had her and Kagome are the best of friends, but if she has to she will go into mother mode just like that.

She looked just like her daughter only with brown eyes and looked a little older.

"Hello Sonya"


	16. Explainations

"Hello Sonya"

A man with long beautiful silky sheen black hair and beautiful icy blue eyes and a warm smile appeared right before her.

"It is good to see you are back son" Itachi said embracing his pup.

"It is good to see you as well father "he turned and saw Souta staring at him confused.

"It has been a while my son" Hitachi said but Souta remained where he was.

"Sonya" Hitachi asked seeing that she was still staring at him with such disbelief.

As soon as she heard her name pass through those beautiful warm lips that she missed every day and every night she fainted but Hitachi caught her just in time.

"So is anyone hungry" Kagome asked going into the kitchen.

**##########**

After about 10 minutes everyone was seated back in the den with a snack. Hitachi sat with his beloved mate in his arms as he softly stroked her hair. Kagome couldn't help but feel envious of her parents. The love they have is the strongest she has ever seen between any one. She couldn't help but want that in her relationship if she ever found the right one.

So far she fell in love with someone who thought a clay doll was a better lover than her. Recently she found out a human hating cold demon lord wanted her as a mate who tried killing her numerous times since they met and now an old flame has returned but she doesn't know if it's that kind of love she feels for him. She was never the one to have luck when it came to love.

She looked over once more at her parents and saw her mother beginning to stir.

"Sonya" he said softly as her eyes began to flutter open slowly.

"Hitachi" she groaned lowly rubbing her head. When her eyes opened completely she looked up and saw the man that has been plaguing her dreams since the night he left.

"Hitachi it's you" she said with tears in her eyes "you've come back" she said softly but was overjoyed as she embraced him around the neck as she her tears fell.

"My beautiful mate how I have missed you" he said softly as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I've missed you too my love" she said softly before taking his lips into a soft longing passionate hold with her own.

They slowly pulled apart before he brushed his lips against hers softly.

"Ahem" the two lovers were interrupted by an uncomfortable Souta as his eyes were averted elsewhere.

"Anyone wanna explain what's going on" he asked with pink cheeks glancing at the television.

Sonya stood and walked to her son "Souta darling" she said softly as she took his hand and walked over to Hitachi.

"Honey this is your father Hitachi Demon Lord of the North" she said gazing at him lovingly.

Souta had no idea what to say. If he wasn't more rationalized then his sister he would have fainted or over reacted.

"Hello my son" Hitachi said as he embraced him.

"I have a father" he said mostly to himself but Hitachi heard.

"Yes you my boy but before I explain everything there is something you must know. Not only am I a demon but also your grandfather and sister. Your mother as well after I mated her"

"I believe this is where I come in" Itachi stood and took off a gold ring letting his true form take place.

He was 6'10 with long white hair and black tips. He had fangs and pointed ears with the symbol of the North in the middle of his forehead. He had thin silver stripes in his cheeks and silvery icy blue eyes.

"Our family is not from this time but the feudal Era"

By now everyone was seated as Itachi spoke.

"When your mother and father met there was a war for my lands because other Lords felt as if Hitachi was not up for it so I sent him to find refuge until I come for him. Some how an enemy got through my security and pushed your father down the well, but instead of instant death like he planned, Hitachi was transported to this time where he met your mother. She was exactly like your sister is today. She saw his wounds and instantly tended to them. He found himself attached to this human girl with much interest and after sometime he grew fond of her and wanting nothing more than to be with her. He would visit her when he could after lessons and training and one night a few years later they became mates. Everything was peaceful. I resigned as Lord and let my son take over as ruler. A few months after, Sonya was pregnant with Kagome. The two of them lived in this era while your father would visit every week. Yes our lands were at peace but there was some things going on so they were safer here. When Kagome was five your mother was pregnant with you but after an unfortunate accident your father made the decision to bring you all to the feudal era. things were calm between the lands but after sometime when your sister became 13 word got out that Hitachi mated a human and then war began once more in hopes to bring your father to an end so he returned you all to this time taking away your memories and sealing your demonic features so you can have a normal life. Only your mother remembers because she will not let Hitachi make her forget him. He stayed here for 3 days before leaving for good but I remained here to ensure all of your safety. We had no idea at all that your sister would be the one to re open the well. When she told us of this dead priestess whom walked the Earth with half of Kagomes' soul that it was only a matter of time before she turned into her true nature" and with that Itachi was finished.

"So what I'm hearing is that we're all demons who was forced to live in the present because of a war and seeing how Kagome is a demon I'm guessing this dead priestess is dead once more and now we can all be family again" Souta concluded.

"My pups' wisdom is beyond his years" Hitachi said proudly making his family smile.

"I just have two questions. One what kind of demon are we and two can you take off my concealment spell" Souta asked getting excited.

"We are rare Inu Angel Youkai and yes I can and will remove your concealment spell" Hitachi put a glowing finger to Soutas forehead and a white light was pushed into him.

Soon Souta began to change, he had black hair that stooped at the waist with white tips and a white pair of wings like his sister. He had fangs as well as claws and had two soft blue stripes on his cheeks that matched his eyes.

"Wow" he said looking at himself.

"Hey sis I wanna see yours and moms" he with anticipation.

"Sure" they smiled before taking of their rings.

Sonya was a little taller that her daughter. They looked alike but Sonya had jet black hair with silver tips and dark purple eyes and black wings.

"Kagome you're gorgeous" Sonya said.

"So are you mom" she smiled giving her mother a hug.

"Very beautiful granddaughter I see your father and I are going to have to fight off suitors. We don't want a repeat of last time now do we" Itachi joked but was confused to why he heard three growls.

He turned to the others that he forgot was even there. One scent in particular got his attention.

"Why do I smell Inuyasha" Itachi growled annoyed.

He hated that boy for how he would always hurt his granddaughter. One of his powers is sight seeing. he would go into mediation and focus on Kagome so he could see what she sees and what he always saw made him furious and what he heard almost made his concealment spell break.

"Okay guys you can remove your rings" Kagome said.

And now there were four demons present. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ichiro, and Shippo.

"Let me introduce everyone" Kagome said.

"This is Sango my best friend and sister who is also a demon slayer"

"Hello it is nice meeting you all" she said bowing respectively.

"This is Miroku. A monk and an older brother figure to me"

"It is a pleasure" he said with a slight bow.

"You all know Inuyasha" she said walking to Sesshomaru.

"This is Sesshomaru Lord of The West and older half brother of Inuyasha"

"It is an honor meeting you all" he said with his Lord Tone.

"These two cuties are Shippo and Rin" she said picking them both up "Shippo is a fox demon and my adopted son and Rin was adopted by Lord Sesshomaru" she placed them down.

"This is Kilala. She's a fire cat demon and Sangos' companion"

"And lastly Ichiro" she said walking towards him with a smile "I'm sure you remember him from fathers palace" she said before kissing his cheek.

"It is great seeing you all again" Ichiro said bowing.

"It has been far too long my boy. Have you finally mustered up the courage to ask my granddaughter for her hand in courtship" Itachi teased seeing Ichiros' smirk and Kagomes' red face.

"Actually it is a 3 way courtship with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Ichiro trying to court Kagome" Hitachi said.

"WHAT"


	17. Rules of Battle

"WHAT" Itachi growled with glowing red eyes piercing at Inuyasha.

"You of all people have no right to even try and court her. Do you not have a dead bitch already that you believe is more valuable than my granddaughter?" he growled with hate dripping off his every word.

"Look I know I made a mistake, a lot actually but every time I was with her Kagome is the one I really thought of. I just thought I had to stay with Kikiyo because she died because of me and I had to get her revenge" Inuyasha explained.

"So what you're telling me is that when ever you look at a disgusting pile of dirt you think of my granddaughter. You sick little" Itachi said as his striped became jagged.

"Father Calm down" Hitachi said "I am not fond of this either but the law is law. He has a chance to prove himself to her, but the final decision is hers to make"

Itachi just growled in disgust as he turned to sit on the couch.

Hitachi looked at the clock and saw it was 1 in the afternoon.

He turned to the 3 competitors.

"My daughter is not some object you can prance around" he said talking to all 3 "she is no one's play thing. If I even think for a second that either of you are using this for your own personal gain I will interfere. You are to treat her with the up most respect" he growled.

"The rules are as followed. You each will have 3 hours a day to court her and prove yourself as worthy. Neither one of you are to interfere with the time of another that includes keeping her longer then your time limit. There is to be absolutely NO MATING before the 3 weeks are finished. The order of who is first, second, and last will be chosen by me. I do not want to hear any complaining. You are lucky enough to be courting her so do not argue" he said sternly.

"The order is Inuyasha, Ichiro, then Lord Sesshomaru" his tone was final.

Hitachi wasn't dumb. He knew of Inuyashas' knowledge of the present. He just hoped Ichiro and Sesshomaru used this time wisely.

"Inuyasha" Sonya said "there are still some clothes upstairs in Soutas' closet for when you visited and Sesshomaru and Ichiro" she looked at them up and down "I'm sure my mate won't mind you using some of his clothes. Father will show you to them if you need any help then ask him"

She then turned her attention to Rin and Shippo.

"I still have clothes from when Souta and Kagome were younger and I'm sure they will fit" she then turned her attention to Sango.

"You and Kagome are about the same so you and may share her clothes" she looked at Miroku "You may share the clothes Inuyasha has" she said nicely.

"Thank you" was all they said with a small bow.

Hitachi left his daughter with a kiss on the cheek and told her if anyone acted out of line come to him. He took his mate and son out for a while to see what all he has missed while leaving everyone at the house.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"I will be ready soon" she turned and left with Sango and Rin and headed to her room.

It really didn't take long for her to show the two how to use buttons and zippers. Actually that only took about 5 minutes. Since it was summer and hot out side she just told them they could wear some sandals and flip flops. She got a box down from her shelf and took out a summer dress for Rin and little pink sandals.

She went to her personal bathroom and showed them how to use it.

"Okay so the red means hot the blue is cold and if the little arrow is in the middle the water comes out warm" Sango summed up.

"Yep basically and when you use the toilet just push this little lever down" Kagome said. They walked out and the two sat on her bed watching her trying to find something to wear.

Kagome came out in blue strapless summer dress that stopped right above the knees with a skirted flared bottom and a pair of white flip flops and her hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a pair of shades resting on top of her head.

"Wow Kagome" Sango said "your beautiful"

"Yea Lady Kagome looks very pretty" Rin said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks you two" she giggled she looked at the clock by her computer and sighed "well might as well get this over with"

They went downstairs and Inuyasha was waiting for her in a pair of baggy, but not to baggy dark blue jeans that stopped below the knees, a pair of white low cut forces and a plain white t and she noticed he already had on his concealing ring.

"Wow you look pretty mommy" Shippo said jumping onto her shoulder.

"You look handsome as well son" he was wearing some green and yellow plaid shorts with a green t shirt that stopped right above his little butt and a pair of white sneakers.

He jumped down while she grabbed her purse and put her concealing ring back on making her look human.

"Are you ready" Inuyasha asked softly with pink cheeks as he held out his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess"

She took his hand and the two left out the door. Inuyasha smirked after hearing Ichiro and Sesshomarus' growl of envy when they saw her out fit. Itachi let out a growl also but one of warning.

Itachi looked at the clock.

"Come they will be back at 4:30" Itachi said as they left for his car. The three took off so Itachi could show them around Japan.


	18. I Won't Give Up

"You look real pretty Kagome" Inuyasha said softly with red cheeks.

"Thank You Inuyasha you look handsome yourself" Kagome said genuinely.

She knows she has no feelings for the hanyou but she also knew the rules of courtship so not much she could do about it. The only feelings she has for him is that of a brother or close friend.

"I won't give up Kagome" Inuyasha said quietly breaking the comfortable silence.

"What" she asked

"I won't give up" he stopped and stood right in front of her with nothing but care and determination in his voice and eyes.

"I know you think there is nothing I can do or say to make you feel the way you used to about me. I know I messed up royally and hurt you for so long and I can do nothing but apologize and try my all to make it right. I know you may not believe me but I truly did and still do love you"

"Inuyasha" she said softly.

"No please let me finish" he took a deep breath "what I said was true. Every time I was with her I thought of no one but you and she knew it as well. My heart was yours the second you told me you love me the way I am. I have always and still do want a life with you but I couldn't forget about Kikiyo. I still had to avenge her from what happened back then and I'm truly sorry for hurting you and causing you pain. I know you rather be with my brother or that other guy right now and I don't blame you but please all I ask is for this one last chance to prove myself" he took both her hands in his and held them to his heart.

"You are the one I think of night and day. I hate when you're not with me. My heart aches at the thought that you may never come back after one of our fights. You're the first thing I want to see in the mornings and only one I want in my arms at night as I hold you and tell you how much I love you like you deserve. I know I can't offer much like the others can but I will go high and low just to make you smile"

"Inuyasha" she said softly with tears starting to build.

"And I'm sorry it had to come to this for me to finally admit what I feel for you but I promise to never misuse your trust or love in any way shape or form because despite what you believe I love you and always did and forever will"

He got down on one knee and by now a crowd was starting to form.

"Please Kagome" he pleaded softly looking deep into her eyes "please give me this last chance to show you I can be worthy of your love once more because you truly are my one and only"

By now the air was filled with applause and Kagome couldn't help the watery smile that began to form. She knew this had to have taken a lot of courage. Not only did he admit his feelings to her directly but he did it with confidence and with an audience watching him.

How could she possibly say no, especially with so many watching.

"Yes Inuyasha. I will give you a second chance" she said with a smile.

Inuyasha immediately picked her up and hugged her as the crowd roared with applause.

"Thank you" he whispered setting her down and bringing her into his arms "thank you Kagome Thank you so much. I promise not to waste or take this blessing for granted"

He let her go and took her hand in his as they walked away. He remembered all the stuff she loved doing when coming back to her time.

Kagome was the more down to Earth type of girl. She wasn't materialistic but care free and a happy spirit that enjoyed nature and its surroundings.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the shrine so she could get ready for Ichiro. she had to admit, that was the most fun she's had in forever and Inuyasha paid for everything with the money he made by doing some heavy lifting around town when she had to come home to study.

Most of the time was spent at a street carnival and he won her so many bears and toys that they let her leave with a cart to carry the things. They sat at the park for about 20 minutes and he bought her ice cream as he pushed her gently on the swings.

"Inuyasha" she screamed laughing so hard as they zoomed down the side walk using his demon speed. She was in the cart with her animals as he pushed her all the way to the shrine steps.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time Inu" she said trying to catch her breath from the laughter.

He set her down in front the door.

"I'm glad you had a great time Kagz" he said softly looking into her eyes.

"I'll just go back for your things" he said as he headed down the steps for her prizes but she caught up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheeks leaving him stunned so she could get ready for her time with Ichiro.

Inuyasha just watched as she disappeared into the house with pink cheeks after feeling where she kissed him.

"No" he said softly with a smile "I will not give you up so easily this time Kagome, you are one in a million" he said softly into the soft blowing.


	19. Just Like Old Times

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be right back okay" she said with a sweet smile looking up at the gorgeous wolf demon who now sported black hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes.

"I'll be waiting koi" he whispered before kissing her cheek making her face go red.

She quickly raced upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

Ichiro was now left with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru left a while before Kagomes' return and hasn't been seen since. Ichiro did not mind one bit.

He stood there waiting by the steps for her return as Inuyasha turned on the television. They knew they hated one another so much it went beyond words. There was enough tension in the air to suffocate the whole house.

After 5 more minutes Kagome came down. Inuyasha turned when he heard Ichiros' low growl of approval. His jaws instantly dropped.

Kagome came down wearing a black sequin knee high tie-waist dress with adjustable thin straps and a flared skirted bottom and a pair of black open toe buckled sling back sandals. Her hair remained the same.

"You look breath taking Kioko" only he and her father really called her that. She didn't mind at all.

"Thank you Ichiro" she said softly taking his offered hand. She blushed when he kissed it before kissing her cheek.

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha grumbled after the two walked out.

Ichiro remembered when they were younger how much she loved to talk and relax. She always told him her favorite place was in his arms because she always felt so calm, safe, and relaxed.

"Where are we going Ichiro" she asked looking around.

"It is a surprise love" he whispered in her ear after pulling her affectionately to his side with his arm around her waist.

'_She hasn't changed a bit'_ he thought with a smile as he looked at the blushing face and pouting lip. She always hated not knowing stuff.

The place they were going was perfect for his Kioko. It matched her kind beautiful relaxed personality. He passed this place earlier with Itachi and Sesshomaru when they scouted the area. Never would he have suspected to come upon such a place in this time with barely any forest, filthy smells and more. He was just lucky at the time he supposed.

After walking for about 20 minutes and talking about old and new memories they finally arrived.

Kagome gave out a small eep when Ichiro suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"Your shoes are lovely koi but where we're going it may prove a bother" he whispered in her ear before gently licking the shell. He looked around and saw very few people. He used is demonic strength and jumped through the trees with Kagome safe and protected in his arms.

He gently set her too her feet once they arrived at their destination.

"Oh my god" she gasped.

She has been leaving in the present her whole life and never saw this place. On the out side it was surrounded by tall thick trees but once you passed that it was a field of wild flowers and grass with a large Sakura tree in the middle.

"This is beautiful Ichiro" she whispered taking it all in.

"Ichiro" she asked looking around.

"Where did that demon go this time" she asked taking off her shoes.

He always did this when they were younger. He would forever try and scare her and make up for it with a hug and kiss. Personally she just knew he wanted a reason to touch her. She would always tell herself he won't get her scared so easily. It never went as planned.

This time will be different. She relaxed her muscles and lay down on her back in the soft green grass under the Sakura tree.

"I see you are already enjoying yourself my dear"

She almost jumped but relaxed after hearing his soft voice. She opened her eyes and saw his beautiful violet eyes smiling down into hers. He was in his demon form.

"I think my dear Kioko needs to relax and come out her shell" he whispered grasping her hand. In a blink of an eye her ring was gone and her true form showed.

She just giggled softly and sat up. She took his offered hand and let him pull her gently to her feet. He put both arms around her waists lazily but kept her close on his chest.

"Do you remember our favorite activity when we were alone in the gardens at night" he whispered teasing her neck with little love bites and little blushes.

"Yes" she moaned softly as one arm wound itself around her waist and the other to the small of her back.

Her head rested on his chest along with her hands as his chin relocated to the top f her head as he held her close.

"I've missed you Kioko" he whispered as they both began to sway with the wind.

"I've missed you as well Ichiro" she whispered just enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

The two were never that big on talking in moments like these. They just love being in each other arms. Just the feel of the other against them was pure bliss. The two were like that for about a little over an hour. Before he pulled apart and looked down into her eyes.

He leaned down slowly and captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

"I've missed that as well" he whispered amused.

"I'll be lying if I said I didn't miss it" she whispered back with humor before pecking his lips once more.

He left to go behind the Sakura Tree and came back out with a picnic basket and blanket.

"Your brother said these were some of your favorite snacks"

She went over and sat beside him. He pulled out a plate with a piece of coconut cake and fork and handed it to her. He was about to take a bite of his but was interrupted when she pushed her slice in his face before licking some of the frosting off his cheek. She stood up laughing before taking off with a playful growling demon right on her tail.

"Too slow" she said laughing looking over her shoulder.

She stopped and looked around but he was no where to be found.

'_Damn it'_ she cursed inwardly. Her Miko powers couldn't find him either. She leaned against a tree and looked carefully in the trees.

"Boo" she screamed as soon as she saw him appear right in front of her hanging upside down from a branch.

"You jerk" she laughed softly before kissing him. He was so into the kiss he didn't notice her whip as it slashed the branch making him fall.

She was about to take off laughing again butt wasn't fast enough when she felt his arms around her from behind and whispered "Not this time" making her shiver in delight. He turned her around to face him and captured her lips.

The kiss was soft gentle and filled with longing as he held her close. After several minutes they both needed to breath and they pulled away.

"Are you ready to go" he asked holding her to him as he held her around the waist.

"No but I have to" she laughed at his annoyed growl.

They went back to the picnic basket and got their rings and he got the blanket and basket. The two walked out hand in hand all the way back to the shrine in a comfortable content silence.

They walked in hand and hand and saw Sesshomaru on the couch waiting while talking to her grandfather.

"I'll be right back just let me get ready okay" she said softly with a small smile.

"Hn" was all he said giving her small but rare smile.

'_He should smile more often' _she thought with punk cheeks walking upstairs.

'_So far it's been exciting and filled with laughter then it was romance and relaxation'_ she thought thinking about her first to dates.

'_I wonder what's next'_


	20. Absolutely Perfect

Kagome came down dressed in a beautiful white strapless floor length dress with a tube top neckline and shirred empire waist.

She looked like an angel especially with her hair up in a mid high ponytail and little curled strands coming rom the side.

"Are you ready Lord Sesshomaru" she asked kindly grabbing her purse.

"You will not need that this evening with this Sesshomaru" he said softly.

"Very well" she said putting it down back on the table.

"Where are we going my Lord" she asked when he turned toward the well house.

"It is a surprise miko and you are not to use my honorifics" he said motioning her to go in first.

She eeped when she felt him of all people pick her up bridal style before being engulfed by blue light.

He jumped out with her still in his arms. He looked down and couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked. Her face was buried in his chest and her hands fisted in his haori. She looked up with pink cheeks after noticing she was till hanging on to him.

His grip instantly tightened when he felt her trying to free herself.

"Here is not where the surprise lies Kagome" he said softly.

"Hold on tight" his breath sent shivers down her spine. She should practically hear that smug smirk.

'_OH MY GOD'_ she yelled in her head when he ran full speed as she held on tight.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. The woman that continuously plagued his every thought was in his arms hugging his neck while burying her face in his shoulder. He just wanted to keep on running just to keep her this close but like everything good in his life it came to an end.

They stopped in front of a cave and he went in with her still in his arms as he went to the deepest pits of the cave. As they got deeper she saw and opening that eventually led into a clearing with nothing but green grass, a clean clear blue lake and cheery blossom pedals everywhere. The only source of light was the moon and little fire flies.

"Oh my god" she said completely in awe at the sight. This has got to be the most beautiful place she has ever seen in her life.

He set her down on her feet and watched as she drank in everything around her.

"Where did you ever find such a place" she asked softly finally turning to face him.

She followed him to the base of a tall but thick tree and sat beside him on the grass,

"This is where my father brought my mother" he then began to tell her what his father told him when he was a pup.

Kagome was so intrigued by the story. Never in a million years would have thought this moment was actually happening. Sesshomaru was so open with is life.

"And after they pledged their love to one another my father brought her here. He found it when he was younger and was part of war in a fight to protect his lands. He always said a place so beautiful should only be shared with the one you truly care for and would do anything to keep them smiling. After my parents became mates he brought her here for their official mating ceremony. After a few centuries my father began to act strange toward my mother"

She noticed how his eyes became dark and filled with hate but she wouldn't interrupt.

"We found out for the last 3 years he's been seeing another woman named Izazyio"

"When a Taiyoukai takes a mate then everyone throughout the lands are made aware of it but she still persisted. That woman did everything she could to find her way into my fathers pants and yet he did nothing to stop her. My mother was heartbroken and when she found out he gotten Izazyio pregnant she snapped and she hired a human male to kill her and the infant while my father went away for war once again. She never planned on him leaving the war once he caught word of her plans. She couldn't bring herself to care about him once she found out he died trying to protect Izazyio. She only regretted that Izazyio and Inuyasha lived on" he finished the story before looking away.

He couldn't believe he actually just told her his life story. What the hell is this woman doing to him? He hasn't thought about that memory in so long but for some reason he could not deny her when she asked.

Never had he been so open but yet he felt relieved. He's been holding in so much hate for so long.

'_I guess it takes that one person to bring it out' _he thought before coming back to reality at hearing her voice.

"Sesshomaru are you okay" he could hear the concern in her voice.

"I am fine but I must apologize I did not want to make this about me. I had diff" he was silenced when her lips met his.

The kiss wasn't passionate or heated but sweet short and gentle.

"Thank you" she said softly after pulling away "thank you for opening up t me and telling me so much about yourself" she gave him a small smile "I didn't mind at ll. I was rather intrigued by it all" he found no deceit in her words.

"The thing about me Sesshomaru is that I like to talk and get to know people more. I don't really care about the whole power, wealth, title stuff most girls do" her voice was soft sweet and sincere.

"I like someone who is more down to earth you know. Someone who wouldn't go and try and buy my affection"

The more she talked the more Sesshomaru couldn't help but think she is the one for him. And the more he got to know the more determined he became to have her for his mate.

The two spent the night talking g and getting to know more and more about each other. She was real happy when he got him to laugh even if it was soft.

"You should smile and laugh more often" she said softly looking down on him. She was sitting against a tree with his head in her lap and he was smiling up at her.

"Then I will" he said getting up "just for you" he whispered before capturing her lips with his. It's been about 2 hours since there date started. there was one question that has been bugging her for a bit thought.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much" she asked.

She was more than surprise to hear his answer.

"I do not hate my brother in the least. I care for him as a brother should. Inuyasha never had a father in his life to teach him how to fend on his own. I was going to take him under my wing but I was already Lord at the time and too many demons out there still hated hanyous' so I could not protect but I did watched over him for centuries. I protected him at night and brought him food while he was asleep. Once he was old enough I began to show myself more and more. Not to fight but to train him in becoming stronger. I used the sword to my advantage. It was the only thing he had and he protected it with a passion. Though I was angry I was impressed when he defeated me once by taking my arm. Once he proves to me that he is strong enough than I will let him return to the castle to take his place as my beta. E is strong yes but he is still weak in the mind"

Inuyasha always rushed into things without a plan and that will get you killed in the demon society especially with his rank if he becomes Sesshomarus' beta.

"That makes sense I suppose. Whenever I see you two fight, I knew you were holding back. There were so many times you could have killed him easily yet you let him live" she said thinking back.

"Indeed" the rest of the time they had together was spent in a comfortable silence. They were just enjoying each others company but all things have to end sometime.

Sesshomaru turned into his demon form and headed towards the well. He loves the sound of her laughter when he picked up speed. He could tell she enjoyed herself tonight.

"Thank you for a great night Sesshomaru" she said softly once they got inside "I really enjoyed it and our talks" she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before heading up to her room.

'_Absolutely perfect' _he thought with a small smile that only was to be seen by her.


	21. Who

As the days went by the night of the ball was quickly approaching and Kagome found herself even more confused then ever before. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ichiro are all great guys and treated her as if she was the only one in their lives. Every date they went on was perfect in their own way but she knew tonight has to be done.

Tonight will be her final decision.

All the females were with Kagome and Sonya searching for some dresses for tonight's ball.

"So how you feeling Kagome" Sango asked.

Sango noticed that after every date she came back from she was a little more depressed.

"Kagome dear" Sonya said coming up to her daughter. She knew that look all to well. Her heart was in turmoil and it's killing her.

Kagome looked to her mother with tears building up ready to break anytime now. Most women would kill to be her. To have 3 gorgeous men trying to win her heart but when you love all three then what.

"I know exactly how you feel" she said softly as the three sat down on the park bench watching Rin play in the sand box.

The two teens just listened to Sonya as she spoke.

"When I was about 17 I fell in love with the sweetest kindest and gorgeous guy in school. All the women hated me because he had feelings for me as I did him. They would try and try to break us apart but in the end it made us stronger. I thought that he was the man I was suppose to be with but one night over the summer I was home cleaning the house and that's the same day I met your father" she said with small smile.

"When I first saw your father I thought I was in heaven. He was beautiful but it didn't take me long to realize he was hurt so I asked no questions and immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen and began to tend to his wounds. The whole time I couldn't look up at him afraid he may think I was some idiot for helping a complete stranger but I just couldn't leave him the way he is. After about 10 quiet minutes I finally took a chance and looked up. He had the most beautiful violet eyes I have ever seen. Not many men could pull that off" she said with small laugh.

"I stood and introduced myself but he just stared at me as if he had little interest. I went to the fridge to get us some snacks. That's when he introduced himself. His voice gave me goose bumps. When he told me his story of he ended up in the well house the first thing I thought was that he was nuts but then he took off his concealing spell and showed me his demonic side. Most people would scream for help but me I screamed in joy when I saw his tail. It was so soft and fluffy I couldn't help but touch it. After that we began to talk more and more. At the same time I ended up putting my high school lover to the back of my mind. You father began visiting more and more till one day he should up on my door step to surprise. It was him. He came back to me. Akuma saw Hitachi and immediately became defensive and the same with Hitachi. I told Hitachi to stay in the house while I took Akuma out to the front. I explained that I met him over the summer when he was hurt and I tended to his wounds. I could see the heart break in his eyes when I told him I was beginning to get feelings for him as well. He didn't judge me and that's what hurt the most. To know that he still loved me even after that. He told me he'll give me two weeks and if I chose him to meet him in the park around dark" Kagome and Sango saw the single tear the slipped off her cheek.

"After time came I went to meet him. I was about to say something but when he saw me he smiled and he…" Sonya had to get herself together before she went on. This memory still hurt to remember.

"He proposed" she choked out softly.

"I could feel the tears slipping away and then I broke down when I told him I chose your father. Things stayed quiet as I held myself asking him to forgive me. When the rain started pouring he grabbed me into his arms and cried along with me. He told me he loves me and that will never change but he will never hate me for following my heart" she finished with a small sad smile. That was the last time she ever saw Akuma.

She turned to her daughter "I knew Hitachi was the one for me. I asked my self 3 important questions. Who? Who would I rather have a family with? Who would I want to see every morning and night right by my side? And who is worth all the pain and obstacles in life if it meant that we will be together forever. In the end it was always him… It was always Hitachi" she finished.

Kagome looked up at the sky and remembered what she told Kouga.

'_That one person that makes your heart jump by the sound of their name. That one person that gives you goose bumps just from being near them. That one person that makes all the obstacles in life worth wild because in the end you're with that one person that will forever hold your heart'_

She stood and wiped the tears away as a smile appeared on her face.

"Rin" she called out "Lets go we have to get ready for tonight"


	22. Tonight Is Good Good Night

"Thank You all for gathering tonight to help me celebrate not only the return of my family but also the mating of my daughter"

Over the centuries things has cooled down and when they were informed that the Shikon Miko was the daughter of the North, they didn't know what to think. They heard stories of how she traveled with her friends and no matter what species, human, demon, or hanyou she treated them all alike. She was a strange creature in the eyes of the other lords and ladies but she was kind sweet and gentle but feisty and deadly when needs be. They found her amusing and thought she made a wonderful addition to the royal blood line.

Soon the music began and everyone became quiet as the light dimmed and focused on the tall mahogany double doors. The music began to fade slowly and softly as Hitachi smiled softly awaiting his family to join him by his side.

"Presenting Lady of the North and Mate of Lord Hitachi… Lady Sonya" the announcer announced.

Not long after did the doors open reveling a beautiful middle aged demoness with long beautiful silver hair and black tips with the most mesmerizing dark purple eyes and black wings. But what really took their breath away was what she was wearing. She was wearing a beautiful white floor length Nicole Miller Strapless Silk Chiffon Gown. Her hair cascaded beautifully down her back.

She saw her mate waiting for her and gracefully made her way towards him.

"You look breath taking koi" he said softly holding her to his side.

"So do you love" she said back. He just like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ichiro, and Miroku were wearing traditional tuxes from the present.

Miroku wore his with a dark purple silk shirt. Ichiro wore brown, Sesshomaru white and Inuyasha red.

"Presenting Prince Souta" the announcer went on.

Souta came out wearing black slacks and black dress shoes with a white silk shirt un tucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black un-buttoned vest with a rare white rose pinned to the top pocket. He blushed a little as he made his way to his parents when he saw all the looks from the junior Demonesses.

"Presenting Prince Shippo Adopted son of Princess Kagome"

Shippo came out dressed like Souta except his shirt matched his emerald green eyes. He made his way down and stood by Souta. All that was left was Kagome. Itachi and the others remained in the crowd. Even one knew who Itachi and Sesshomaru are, and the others wanted this to be about Kagome and her family.

"Presenting not only the Princess of the North but also the legendary Shikon Priestess, Princess Kagome"

The doors opened and everyone's breathe hitched. She was gorgeous. She wore little make up with the exception of some clear lip gloss black eyeliner and light eye shadow. Her hair was sprayed with some glitter and fell perfectly over her shoulder. She wore a beautiful midnight blue floor length polyester one shoulder dress that complemented her eyes wonderfully. It showed her every curve in all the right places. She looked saw everyone in the crowd. After a few seconds she ever so gracefully walked down the steps and stood next to her father.

"Presenting the royal family of the North" the announcer said as the light settle upon them.

Soon the room erupted in applause. The party began and everyone was enjoying themselves with the exception of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Ichiro whom were not allowed near Kagome until the very end of the ball when she walks away with the man she chooses to be her mate.

Kagome was now sitting at the head of the table in her fathers' seat as she watched everyone enjoy themselves. She danced with Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Souta, Itachi, and Hitachi and now she wanted a break. She watched when she saw Shippo finally making his move and asking Rin to dance.

As she watched the two she became lost in her thoughts.

"That one person that made every obstacle in her life worth wild in the end" she whispered to herself. With every thought she made she couldn't help but feel confident in her choice.

Several hours of fun, talking, and dancing went by and soon came time for her to pick.

"Before my guests take their leave from such a wonderful festive night, my daughter will come and choose from 3 of the strapping young men you see before you as her mate" Hitachi announced. The guest began to gather around the stage. Some whispering and making little bets on who she will choose.

They became silent once Kagome took the stage and stood before everyone with her back turned to the three men who wanted her heart mind body and soul.

"Many of you have heard the tales of a strange priestess who fought constantly side by side with demons, a monk, and slayer not only for survival but also love" her voice was soft and angelic yet heard by all "Love and I were the greatest of enemies and every time it she would win and through her victory right back at me. I always felt as if I was alone. I had no one to love and no one who was willing to love me without having ulterior motives" by now they all noticed a single tear that escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away and small smile appeared.

"But I stand before you tonight celebrating my inner victory as I walk away with the one man I know will always be there for me and only me. I have known this man for a long time and know that he will do anything for me. He will love me as I am. A stubborn pig headed opinionated talkative person that always has to have a word in" she giggled softly making the others laugh as well.

"This great man has made me laugh more than I can count. I always feel so free and content with him by my side. Though we come from different worlds, literally" she said with a smirk.

She turned to face the 3.

She looked at all three of them with love but she will walk away with one.

'_That one person worth all the pain'_

"Ichiro" she whispered before pressing her lips to his in a passionate blissful kiss.


	23. No Comparison

Ichiros' heart panged when she kissed him. He embraced her never wanting to let go as he tried to deepen the kiss praying to all Kamis' she'll reconsider as his silent tears fell. He remembered this kiss, this feeling. It was the same kiss and feeling she gave him before she left his life all those years ago.

Slowly he pulled away and looked down to see as much heart break and sadness in her eyes as it was clear in his. He watched silently as her tears fell as well.

"Ichiro" she said sadly.

This has to be the hardest thing she ever had to do. She was truly in love with him.

"Ichiro I'm so sorry" she said softly looking up into his eyes. She cupped his cheeks in both her small little hands and made him look at her.

"I love you so much. More than you can ever imagine. You are my first true best friend, you were my first true love and that will never change. No one can ever make me forget what we had" she was cut short when his lips crashed into hers.

This kiss was filled with longing and hot searing passion.

He pulled away after brushing his lips against hers.

"No more please" he said softly with his voice a little cracked still hurt that it was not him who held her heart.

"I want those to be your final words. I want to leave knowing that I will always be with you and no matter what you will forever hold my heart even in the next world" he said softly.

He kissed her for the last time. It was soft and gentle and filled with sincerity and forgiveness.

"I will always love you my perfect little angel" and with that he slowly let her go and walked off the stage and stood with the others.

Kagome stood in the spot where he left her trying to gather herself. Ichiro meant the world to her but she had to move on and let the past be the past.

She stood tall and took a deep breath before walking over to the next one.

"Inuyasha" she said softly standing in front of him. She cupped his cheek and smiled hearing him purr in delight.

"Inuyasha I have loved you for 2 years and that will never change" his eyes snapped open looking at her with love and hope "but I am no longer in love with you. While we were courting I admit we had a great time. In fact with you I felt so alive and free. We had so much fun but it felt as if I was hanging out with my best friend not lover" she said softly.

"I'm sorry Inu" she said hugging him. He hugged back a little hesitant and heart broken but whatever makes her happy.

"As long as you're happy Kagome" he whispered before kissing away the tears. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and went to join the gang.

Now she stood in front of the man that made this heartache worth it in the end.

"Sesshomaru" she said with a small smile "you showed me so many sides of you I didn't even knew were possible for you to have" she said with a small chuckle "you showed that you will always be there and whenever need be you will always be there whenever I need a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to. You proved how dedicated you are as father"

On their 4th date he insisted on bringing the pups along and went horse back riding back in the feudal era. When their alone he laughs, smiles, and opens up to her but what really made her heart soar was that he actually excepted Shippo as if he was one of his own. Most demons would turn away or make the pup prove themselves to them, but she figured he had a weak spot for children.

"As a friend and lover and I am proud to announce that I accept you as my mate"

After hearing that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her 10 fold with all the passion he locked up for her in last year and half. He held her possessively around the waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

When they pulled away they could here the applause and whistles coming from everyone especially their friends and family.

"I knew you'd pick me" he whispered softly with an arrogant smirk.

"Cocky ass demon" she sighed in amusement.

"You wouldn't have me any other way" and with that he claimed her lips once more.

The guests began to leave one by one as everyone congratulated the new couple and thanking Hitachi for inviting them.

Kagome was now in the gardens with Ichiro.

"I don't hate you Kioko" he said. He knew she felt horrible for not picking him but it would be worse if she did for it was not he whom held her heart.

He turned to face her and brought her face up making her look at him.

"I will never hate you. You are my bestest friend and first true love. I will always love you no matter what. One day I will find someone and we will have a family and be happy but no one will ever take your place in my heart" he said softly and honestly.

"And no one can ever push you out of my heart and life Ichiro" she softly with silent tears.

"I never want to see my perfect angel cry" he pulled her into a soft hug as if trying to hold on a little bit longer.

"You better get going. Any man will lose it if you weren't by his side" he chuckled softly. He could Sesshomarus' annoyed aura.

"I guess you're right" she giggled sensing Sesshomaru as well.

"I'll see you around" it was more of a hopeful statement rather than question.

"Whenever you need me Kioko" and with that she gave him a smile before walking away towards her mate to be.

And with that Ichiro left for his room.

He wouldn't leave. He will always be there for her even if her heart is with another.

'_No one can ever come close to comparison'_


	24. All is peaceful through out Japan

It's been 2 weeks since the ball and Kagome moved into Sesshomarus castle along with Shippo 2 days after the ball and 3 days after that they were official mates.

"What are you thinking about Kagome" it was the middle of the night and she was on the balcony that connected to their room.

Soon she found herself trapped in Sesshomarus arms with them on either side of the railing.

"Just us" she said softly.

"Are you starting to have second thoughts" she was little shocked by the fear in his voice.

"Of course not" she said sweetly cupping his face. She brought him down to her face.

"Being with you made it all worth it. I have no regrets" she whispered before kissing him.

He pulled her into his arms and lifted her bridal style never ending the kiss.

He laid her beneath him.

"I love you Kagome" he said softly running his clawed finger over her cheek lightly.

"I love you too Sesshomaru"

The rest of the night was filled with passion and delight before the two lovers gave it a rest and tired out with each other in their arms.

Kagome began to wake a little annoyed because the sun was her new enemy. She woke slowly as she felt vibrations next to her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru smirking down at her.

'_One of these days I'm gonna smack that smirk right out of existence'_ she thought annoyed.

"Good morning mate" he said softly tightening hold on her as he nuzzled her mate mark.

"Morning to you too mate" she giggled softly as he tickled her neck with his nose.

She melted as soon as she felt his lips on hers.

"Let us get ready for the day" he said picking her up bridal style and taking her into their private springs. The two just stayed in there grooming each other and just relaxing in each others arms. Never had they ever felt so at peace.

They got out, got dressed.

"Enter" Sesshomaru commanded in his usual tone and stoic mask on. Soon Jaken came waddling in.

"What is it Jaken" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sir Inuyasha and friends are here My Lord requesting an audience with My Lord and Lady" he said bowing.

"Very well" he sighed "Mate" he said turning around but found her spot empty.

'_I think I taught her too much'_ he thought regretting teaching her a few of his tricks like moving unnoticed to others.

Sesshomaru went downstairs and found his mate speaking with the slayer.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit little brother" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

Inuyasha just roiled his eyes before turning to his friend.

"I believe we all forgot we have some unfinished business" Inuyasha said pulling something out of his sleeve.

"Catch Kagome" he said before tossing the object to Kagome. She caught it easily and looked to see it was a little jar with several shards.

"How could I forget the main reason I left" she said slapping her palm to her forehead. She flew past everyone to her room and soon appeared seconds later.

She took the shards from Inuyasha with the few she collected on her own and the chunk that was with Naraku. After joining them a pink light began to engulf the entire room. Sesshomaru immediately held his mate possessively to him.

Soon after the light faded they were face to face with the great Midiriko herself.

"Miko demoness Kagome you have freed my sol from its confines, and for that I will grant you one wish. Shall that wish be selfish it will be rewarded with great consequences so I beg you to choose your words properly" Midiriko said.

Kagome already had a wish I mind and couldn't go wrong.

"I wish for the jewel to be destroyed" she said softly.

Midiriko bowed as she faded in with the wind.

"So it shall be granted" her voice echoed in the wind.

The jewel began to glow pink and raised from Kagomes hands into midair and was now reduced to ashes flowing in the breeze.

"Now we can say the job is truly done"


End file.
